Little Mistakes
by MorganWritesx
Summary: Being a dad at 18 was unheard of for Kendall. He was slick, played girls for years. One little mistake with a perfect girl would ruin his plans. Maybe even bring some sanity to his life. Kendall Teen Dad story! Rated M for future scenes and such. KendallxOC Please Read&Review, story is better than Summary.
1. That Little Mistake

**This is my first story on this website so please go easy. This story is rated M for SMUT and there is SMUT in this chapter at the end, so if you're not comfortable with it, just skip it! Please review, new chapters will be up VERY Soon. :)**

**Plus, go read my sister's story! She's already given up on fanfiction and me and my other sister, Tristan are trying to convince her to get back on.**

**Baelynn: Baelynndreams is her username. :) Please go review on her stories. :)**  
**-Morgan**

* * *

**INTRO:**

Kendall Schmidt was a player.

There was no doubt about it.

He could get any girl with a snap of his fingers, it was as easy to him as counting to 3. His charms were irresistible, his stirking, electric emerald eyes were captivating and his rosy lips could make a grown woman cry. It was something he was born with. His ability to get women was something his 3 best friends envied tremendously. Sure they were all good looking, but none of them seemed to do it as well as Kendall did. Kendall could walk up to a grown woman and walk away with a grin on his face and a number in his pocket. There was no one he couldn't get. No one except her.

Enter Kace Rochester.

Kace was your typical straight A student. She'd never be caught doing anything her parents wouldn't approve of. It just wasn't in her nature. She had a 4.0 GPA, achieved by being an excellent student who was amazingly punctual and who always had a reserved seat right at the front of the class. She was the daughter of two medical doctors who wouldn't settle for their child to be anything less. She had no time to fraternize with boys seeing as she was always to busy studying and organizing. It didn't hel;p that she was exceptionally beautiful with a banging body and expensive clothes to match. Boys were all over her, but were all instantly rejected.

* * *

**That Little Mistake**:

"Who you fucking tonight, Logan?"Kendall Schmidt asked teasingly to his best friend. All four of them knew they should've been paying attention to the English teacher at the front of the room who was trying to force the concepts of Shakespeare into the Junior's heads. Frankly, they really didn't care. All they were worried about was who's pants they'd be in next. "Eh, probably Jo Taylor. She's bound to give into me any day soon. What about you Schmidt?"Logan replied smoothly, a sideways smile decorating his face. Kendall just rolled his eyes at the comment. "I've screwed everyone attractive in this school."Kendall chuckled, running a hand through his blonde hair. Kendall's 3 best friend severely envied his amazing ability to pick up women. He could walk up to anyone he wanted and walk away with a grin on his face and a number in his pocket. Sure, all three boys were smooth with the ladies, but none of them could do it as good as the expert. It troubled them how good Kendall was at his lady-picking-up abilities. "Uh-uh, you've yet to screw Rochester there."Carlos Pena pointed out, proud of himself for proving his best friend wrong.

"Now there's one girl you'll never get. Well her and Adriana Lima."James Maslow joked, giving a high five to his better half, Carlos. "Oh please. I'll be in her pants by the end of the week."Kendall announced, less to his group and more to the entire class. Every head in the room turned to focus on the four guys who gained their composure. "Mr. Schmidt, you need to stop worrying about who's pants you're going to be in and worry more about Shakespeare. You're failing my class."Mrs. Allen scolded the boy. "You're right Mrs. Allen. I think I need a tutor and I suggest Ms. Rochester down there."Kendall smirked slyly, knowing exactly what he was doing. He leaned over onto his desk and propped his head up on his muscular hands. He ignored the frantic questions from his group and only focused on Mrs. Allen."Really?" The English teacher asked, baffled. Kendall simply nodded at her. "Alright, Ms. Rochester and Mr. Schmidt, please stay after class."Mrs. Allen instructed, the confused look on her face seemed to stay there for the rest of the period like it was permanent.

"Plan get into Kace Rochester's pants is a go."Kendall smoothly returned to his beginning position in his chair as the bell rang. The three simply laughed and made their way out the door to their next class. Kendall followed behind them, slipping into the seat next to Kace as he did so. "Ms. Rochester, Kendall needs a tutor. And as you heard, he suggested you. Please tutor him."Mrs. Allen practically begged.

Kace's face was stuck in it's confident mode. She knew perfectly well of what Kendall did in his free time. She promised herself she would never end up as one of his victims. She was almost 100% sure she could resist his charms unlike most girls. She forced herself to shift her head in the direction of the perfect blonde sitting next to her. Her heart stopped for a second as she melted into his flawless green orbs. She sank into them instantly, feeling as they sucked her in deeper and deep. Without thinking, her lips formed three words that led her straight to where she didn't want to go, Kendall.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Before he knew it, Kendall was parking his silver Jaguar XK in front of the large, red brick mansion complete with a flowing fountain perched in front of it. He checked himself in the mirror before he exited the car adjusting his gray cardigan, rope t-shirt, khaki shorts, and gray Vans. Never in his life could Kendall remember himself checking how he looked for a girl. It was pretty much unheard of. He slipped out of his luxury car and snaked his way up the steps, ringing the doorbell. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his shorts and waited for the beautiful girl to give him entry into her home.

The snapped opened, interrupting Kendall's thoughts. Kace stood there in a beige tank top with a sparkly cross that showed of her tan midriff, black Miss Me jean shorts and no shoes. She was significantly shorter than Kendall, Kendall standing at 5 ft. 11 and Baelynn standing at a mere 5 ft. 7. The gap between them wasn't huge, but Kendall thought it was cute looking down at her. It showed some sort of dominance in a way.

"You gonna let me in?"Kendall asked slyly, a smirk appearing on his face. "Hold on. I've got rules. My parents aren't home, so we're not allowed into my bedroom. You aren't allowed to touch me anywhere for any reason. Don't break any of my family's valuables. Matter of fact, just don't touch anything."Kace warned placing her hands on her curvy but slim waist. Kendall wanted to lick his lips at the sight. The girl below him wasn't just sexy, she was beautiful. She was different from all the other sluts that went to their school. She wasn't going to give herself up so easily. That made her interesting and appealing to Kendall. "Alright, bossy."Kendall joked, walking past Kace and into the colossal home. He took a seat on the baby blue section before motioning for Kace to take a seat next to him. Kace relunctantly did, keeping her distance from the player. "So, I'm guessing you don't have your book?"Kace asked, reaching for the Shakespeare book that laid on her table. "I don't have a book."Kendall put emphasis on the 'a' making sure Kace knew the extent of his unpreparedness. "You know, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Why do you?"

"I don't wanna get raped."

Kendall erupted in a fit of obnoxious laughter. "Really? You think I rape girls?"He asked, not being able to stifle the never ending snickers. "I think you seduce them into doing something the don't want to, but because of your irresistible charms they end up doing it anyway."Kace offered a rebuttal, tucking her legs under her body Indian Style. "I don't rape girls. They know exactly what I'm doing and they don't disagree with it either."Kendall said cutely, scooting closer to Kace. Kace didn't scoot away. The way he explained his process to her made her want to learn more, plus the pleasantly intoxicating scent of cologne was filling her nostrils. She just wanted to grab the boy by his neck and take in the smell fully, so him scooting closer was only doing her a favor. "It's kind of a hobby for you, right?"Kace set the Shakespeare book down and placed her free hands on her knees. "Not really a hobby. Just something that creeped its way into my life."Kendall sighed running a hand through his hair. Kace stared at his green orbs and could instantly tell that there was something deeper. She was no therapist, but she could tell. Something just wasn't right with Kendall. He had a dark secret that she needed to uncover before it destroyed him from the inside out. "Or you could call it a hobby. Whatever you'd like."Kendall joked, getting a sweet laugh out of Kace. "You know what? You're not as bad as I thought you would be."Kace confessed, finding his perfect smile contagious.

The two talked for hours, learning more about each other as the conversation went on. Kendall even found himself kicking off his shoes and relazing and forgetting all about his inital motive. The two seemed to be comfortable around each other, like they could tell each other anything and it would be alright. Neither of tem would ever tell a soul. What happened between them was to stay between them. That remained unspoken, but both of them knew the idea was evident. The connected on a level above something physical.

"I could stay here talking to you all night." Kendall admitted, not hitting on her but truly meaning it. "My parents won't be home till 1. You've got time."Kace noted the time was 9:00. Kendall had gotten there at exactly 7:00. The two sat in silence before Kace couldn't take the sexual tension anymore. She crashed into Kendall soft lips, loving violent electricity that flowed through her body, leaving her wondering if Kendall felt it too. Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap as their lips began a perfect rythym. The two increased their pace until their tongues were battling for dominance. Neither of them were wining though. Both were as equally as strong as the other. Kace grinded her body against Kendall's feeling as a bulge in his pants became evident. "I don't think your parents would appreciate us doing this on their couch."Kendall smiled against Kace's lips.

"Then we'll go to my room."

"That's breaking a rule."

"Screw rules."

"You sure you wanna do this? I don't want you to think I raped you."Kendall answered jokingly.

"Yes, I'm more then sure."Kace answered her voice seeping with pure lust. "She snaked her legs around Kendall's waist as the two lifted up off the couch and reconnected their lips. Kendall made his way up the stairs as he created a trail of sloppy kisses down Kace's jawline to her neck. "Which one?"He vibrated lustfully into Kace's neck, looking around at the row of doors. "That one."Kace moaned out as she weakly pointed at a door on the end of the hallway.

Kendall practically kicked the door open, making sure to shut it behind him. H edropped their onto Kace's dark purple sheets and hovered over her body. The two's eyes met in a lustful gaze. Neither of them were really thinking anymore. They were just doing what they felt was right. He continued his journey down her neck, leaving a dark purple bruise right at her pulse point. Kace stifled moans of pleasure as Kendall took control of her neck. He began his journey again, this time moving back up to her lips. He peeled off both of his cardigan and shirt, before letting them fall to the dark hardwood floors. Kace followed suit revealing the lacy blue bra she had on. Kendall attached his lips to her cleavage line before making a trail straight down the middle of her flat stomach. This elicited real moans out of the smaller blond. She was no longer scared to let out what she was feeling and what she was feeling was amazing pleasure.

She wanted to let this happen.

She needed to let this happen.

Kendall unzipped her shorts and slowly pulled them off of her. He took in the sight of the panties that matched her bra perfectly, marked with a lace Victoria's Secret band that made its way along the edges. Before she knew it, Kace caught Kendall staring at her body. There had to be something wrong. She was ugly or had an unsightly flaw somewhere. He had to be disgusted with the way she looked now. No guy had ever seen her this unclothed before, who knows what they'd find. "Stop looking at me."Kace sat up and dragged her knees to her chest, covering up as much of her body as currently possibl. Kendall realized what she had done. She had thought that something was wrong with her. Really, the stare Kendall was giving her was in awe of her pure beauty. "Baby, no. You are absolutely beautifu. Never forget that." Kendall crawled over to her, unraveling her knees, making her sprawl back out under him. "No, I'm not. You're just saying that to get laid."Kace repllied, keeping her gaze on the dark purple wall. "You know, yesterday, that may have been true, but after spending all that time talking to you,"Kendall lay a kiss right about her panty line,"I really just want you."Kendall placed another kiss in the same exact spot, making his way back up to her bra.

"You're beautiful."*Kiss*

"Mmmm."Kace moaned out of pleasure and compliance to the sweet words Kendall was saying to her.

"Gorgeous, actually."*Kiss*

"Uhhh."

"You're body is incredible."*Kiss*

"Uh-huh."

"I've never seen someone be so confident."*Kiss*

"Mmm."

"It turns me on."Kendall unclasped her bra before pulling down his pants, letting them fall to the ground and join his other clothing garments. He took of Kace's right breast into his mouth, watching as she arched her back in extreme pleasure. He massaged the other one with his hand, the sound of Kace's moans turning him harder than he'd ever been before with any of the other girls he'd been with. He finally moved down to Kace's panties, pulling them down, kissing the inside of her thighs sweetly. "I'll be gentle, kay baby?"He reassured Kace as he kissed her clit. She screamed as loud as she could, the sudden contact sending sweet waves of pleasure through her body. He contined this, inserting one finger slowly inside of her. She groaned, pain now mixing in with her pleasure. She began to get used to it as Kendall added finger after finger. He stopped at four and began thrusting. Kace's mind was confused. She was being pleasured, but at the same time feeling pain. She grunted and moaned and grunted and moaned until Kendall pulled out his fingers and pushed down his boxers. He let all 8 inches of himself run free as he hovered over Kace once again, kissing her sweetly. "Don't be scared. I'm going to take really good care of you."Kendall kissed her again, running his fingers through her sweaty blonde hair.

"Kendall, _**make love to me.**_"

Kendall kissed her once more, lingering on her lips longer than he should've. He pulled away and positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready?"Kendall asked. Kace nodded as Kendall inserted his tip. He went all the way in without warning, Kace screaming even louder than she did before. "Whenever you're ready beautiful."Kendall whispered into her ear. It took sometime to get used to Kendall's size, but she finally did, grabbing onto his shoulders for support. "Move."She said, ready for more. He pulled out and went back in until Kace's screams turned into loud moans. He went faster and hissed at the pure pleasure he was getting. "Kace, so tight."He grunted, gripping the headboard. Kace dug her nails into Kendall's shoulders, getting closer and closer to her edge. "Kendall, I'm gonna-"Kendall cut her off before she could say anything. He took one of her hands into his. "Together."He whispered huskily. The two went at it for 5 more minutes before neither of them could hold themselves anymore. They came together and it took awhile from both of them to come down from their highs. Kendall pulled out and kissed Kristen sweetly once more, before settling next to her. Kace laid her weary head on Kendall's muscular pecs and relaxed.

"Kendall?"Kace inquired, panting, shifting under his grip. "Did you really mean all of those things you said to me?"Her voice dwindled down to the shy side barely above a whisper. "Kendall just smiled. "Of course. You can know that for a fact because I usually don't talk at all during sex."Kendall joked, Kace giggling under him.


	2. Breaking News

**Second Chapter. Please Read & Review.**

**We have some breaking news up in the buildinngg. New story up later. :) (Maybe)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this, I've worked on this chapter for a LONG ASS TIME. So please, leave your comments and criticism.**

**Plus, typo in the last chapter. Kace and Kendall and the boys are all Seniors and it's the second month of their Senior year. (September)**

**-Morgan**

* * *

Exactly 5 weeks had gone by since Kendall and Kace had slept together. They often saw each other in the halls, shooting soft but meaningful smiles. Kendall had ultimately lost interest in flirting with other girls and his friends instantly took note. They wouldn't dare butt in, knowing that Kendall was a no nonsense guy when it came to his personal life. Kendall felt as if he had to protect Kace from having slut as an adjective to describe her. He told his friends that she completely rejected him that night she was supposed to 'tutor' him. The three had a ball with the fact that Kendall couldn't get a girl, but Kendall wasn't worried about them. The only thing he really seemed to care about anymore was Kace.

After the week went by, Kace would no longer look at Kendall and shoot him her beautiful smile. She walked around with her head down and her blonde hair up in a tight ponytail complete with the same French braid daily. She restrained herself from answering questions in class and Kendall could tell she knew the answer. She wore baggier clothes to hide her figure which bothered Kendall more than anything else. He didn't know what had gotten into her and he needed to find out. After the bell rang, releasing them out of english, Kendall darted after Kace, leaving baffled looks on his friends faces. He stopped next to her locker as she threw it open, aware of his presence. "What?"Kace iced, avoiding Kendall's gaze. "Why so cold?"Kendall joked, trying to get a laugh out of her. "His attempt didn't work and Kace kept her stone cold demeanor. "I just wanted to talk to you, see how you're doin-"Kace quickly collided into his statement, not exactly interested in hearing the rest of it. "If you're trying to get me to fuck you again, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."Kace hissed, slipping her books in and out of her locker. Kendall simply shook his head. "I'm not trying to get laid. I just wanna know what wrong."Kendall admitted running a trembling hand through his hair. "Oh, you wanna know what's wrong? I just found out I'm Pregnant and it's your Kendall."Kace announced before quickly storming off to her next class.

Kendall stood there, absolutely flabbergasted. He was going to be... a dad? He was only 18. He wasn't ready for this. It didn't help that Kace clearly wanted absolutely no part of him. She was carrying his child. He was going to be a dad. A dad at 18 years old.

His mother was going to kill him.

His friends were going to go crazy.

Kace's dad was going to hunt him down with a rifle.

There was no way in hell he was getting out of this alive, but he knew he needed to, _for his baby._

* * *

Kace spent the rest of the day ignoring Kendall. He probably wanted nothing to do with her now. This was Kace's fault. She let Kendall's irresitble charms and incredible lust take over her. THe worst thing was, she hadn't even told her parents. What was she supposed say? "Hey mom, hey dad. I'm good, school's fine. Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant."Her parents were not going to be understanding no matter how she delivered it. She just didn't know how she was going to deal with a baby at 17 at the beginning of her senior year. Her elaborate plans were all ripped out from under her in a blink of an eye.

She was going to apply to Boston Center Medical School, the same medical school her parents met in and fell in love at, be accepted, move to Boston right after graduation to get used to the city before her classes started, attend medical school to become and OB/GYN, meet a nice handsome guy who was majoring in NeuroSurgery, fall in love, get married, graduate, establish her own practice in Boston, and THEN become a parent. She wasn't supposed to become a stereotypical teenaged mother. The ridicule that would upon her would be too great for her to carry. Her teachers would lose respect for her. Her parents will want no part of her. Her life would just go downhill.

Out of nowhere, the door to the chemistry classroom was forced open, revealing Kendall standing there in a red, gray, and blue flannel shirt, plain skinny jeans and green Vans. "The prinicpal needs to speak with Kace."Kendall locked eyes with her. With every look at his scared green eyes, she knew that wasn't the case. "The principal can wait."Kace hissed, the 'principal' actually being Kendall. "Kace, go to the prinicpal's office. Now." demanded, apalled at Kace's sudden behavior.

She grabbed her brown leather messenger bag and followed Kendall out into the hallway. The two walked in silence as Kendall led her to a dark closet, leading to stairs that seemed to never end. Kace followed curiously, wanting to know what awaited her at the top of the stairs. Kendall pushed open a door on the ceiling, causing a stream of sunlight to pour into the dark room. Kendall took Kace's hand and helped her up onto the roof of the school.

"Are we even allowed to be up here?"Kace asked, brushing a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face. "That's really what you're worried about, Kace? You can't just tell me that you're having my baby and run off like that!"Kendall exclaimed to her, fear growing in his bright green eyes. Kace's mocha brown orbs filled up with sincere tears. "Kendall, I have no idea what I'm gonna do! I'm screwed! I'm probably going to have to drop out of high school, my parents are going to disown, I don't know how the hell I'm going to take care of a goddamn baby-"By this time, Kace was struck with tears. She was confused, scared, nervous, fearful, pretty muche very negative emotion she could think of. Her heart jumped as two muscular arms surrounded her shaking body. "We're going to get through this, but you have to tell your parents. Are you sure you're pregnant?"Kendall asked her, keeing her locked in his arms. "I took 13 pregnancy tests and they were all positive."Kace explained, wrapping herself into Kendall's soothing body, her voice still quivering. Her sad eyes seemed to break Kendall's heart into a million tiny peices. "We're going to get through this. Together. I'm going to help you raise this baby. I'm not going to skip out like a little bitch."Kendall pressed his lips to Kace's warm forehead as his eyes swelled with sincerity. What he said was 100% true. He was going to be there for his family through thick and thin. They were his new responsibilty. "My parents are going to kick me out."Kace had finally calmed down from her crying. "You can stay 2ith me. We've got plenty of room at my house."Kendall shot a weak smile. Kace shot him one back. Maybe they would be okay. "Be over at my house at 6. Also, bring a weapon."Kace warned jokingly before walking back to the door that gave entry back into the school.

Kendall just couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't have chosen a better girl to get pregnant, _even if it was on accident._


	3. Blow Out

**O HAi.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying. PLEASEEEEEEEE, review. I will love you forever and I will review every single one of your stories if you want me too. Reviews make me a much better person. :)**

**So please read and tell me what you think. :)**  
**Oh and on the last chapter, it looked like I reviewed my own story, which would be super pathetic, but my sister was accidently logged into my account. So that's why. She's an idiot. Kay, thanks. :)**

**-Morgan **

* * *

Kace paced back and forth in front of the door franticly. She didn't know how this was going to work out. Maybe her parents would be understanding. Maybe she was jumping ahead of herself. Maybe assuming the worst was just setting Kace up for disaster.

She jumped as the doorbell rang. Instantly, she threw it open and jumped into Kendall's arms, taking in his intoxicating scent once again. "Hey beauty."Kendall greeted her sweetly. He figured she would need all the voice of encouragement he could give her for the next nine months. "Where are they?"Kendall asked as he set a sweet kiss atop her head. "The living room. We should probably get in there."Kace reluctantly pulled away as Kendall offered his hand. She intertwined their fingers gladly and settled into his side as they made their way into the living room before taking a seat opposite from the large couch Kace's parents were currently occupying.

Kace's parents, Melinda and Browning, sat there confidently in their Sunday Best. Melinda dressed herself in a sleek black dress, her blonde/gray hair straightened with a stylish flip at the ends. She wore low heels elevated only 2 inches off of the ground. For the most part, she looked rather sweet, like the mother any daughter could run to. Browning dressed himself in a pale blue button up tucked into black slacks and black dress shoes. His neck was of course accesorized by a tan decorated with urban Indian patterns. He had brown hair, perfectly cut and styled professionally. He looked very no nonsense, like what he said goes. He had a confident look on his face, not exactly interested with what either Kace or Kendall had to say to him. This triggered something in Kendall. He sensed a bit of an overreaction coming, which scared him.

The two sat hand in hand as did Kace and Kendall. The nervous looks on both of their faces could've easily given them away. "Kace, honey, hurry up before your mother and I miss our dinner reservation."Browning commanded, adjusting himself on the couch. "Well Dad, Mom, this is Kendall and-"Kace couldn't find herself going on. She looked to Kendall with pleading eyes, hoping he could find someway to aid her.

"She's pregnant."Kendall blurted keeping his gaze on Kace. "What?"Browning exclaimed shooting up from his spot next to his wife. "Is this some kind of sick fucking joke? Browning cursed at the two teenagers, apalled with what he was hearing. He was in utter disbelief that his seemingly perfect daughter had done something so stupid and irresponsible. He was out of words to say. Melinda struggled to pull Browning down to her side. "Brown, calm down."She pleaded, slow tears falling down her face. "You're out of you're fucking mind if you think I'm about to support you! I want you out of my house!"Browning yelled threatiningly at the two teens. "Browning, you aren't thinking. This is our first grandchild, we can't just let it grow up in the street!"Melinda rationalized, wiping her tears off of her cheeks. "Melinda, I'm not going to let you talk me into this!"Browning yanked his arm out Melinda's tight grip. "Browning, don't be such a bastard to your own daughter!"Melinda broke down, just trying to force some reason into her husband's head. She wasn't ready for Browning's hand to violently connect with her face. "**GO UPSTAIRS**!"Browning commanded, his voice rose at the two teens. Kace and Kendall rose up from their spots together, Kendall's face going cold. "Hey, don't you dare put your hands on her!"Kendall warned as he took note of the furious tears now storming down Kace's face. "Shut up you little bitch!"Browning forced back at Kendall. "Daddy, please calm down!"She pleaded, inching towards her father. She stumbled backwards as his hand now connected with her face. This threw Kendall too far off the edge. He stormed up and forced Browning down to ground, laying forceful punches to the man's face. "**NEVER FUCKING TOUCH EITHER OF THEM AGAIN.**"Kendall now commanded, a stone cold look on his face. "You bastard."Kendall hissed quietly as he watched Browning's face become bloodier and bloodier with every cold punch. "Kendall! Please, get off of him."Kace pleaded, pulling Kendall off of her father. Kendall wanted to murder him. This man didn't deserve to have this family. Kendall needed to get Kace out of there before she put too much stress on the baby. "Let's get the fuck out of here."Kendall grabbed her hand and began to pull her in the direction of the front door. "Kendall, I can't leave my mom."Kace yanked away from Kendall's grip and aided her mother who had moved away from the couch. Kace could tell how afraid she had become of the man who was now laying on the floor struggling to regain his breath. That man wasn't her father."Mom, please come with us. I can't leave you here with him."Kace pleaded. She was baffled by the fact that her mother wasn't bawling like she was. "No honey. I have to stay here. Just let me know where you are when you get out of here, okay?"Melinda kissed her precious daughter's forehead. "Okay. I love you."Kace said as she and Kendall took off out the front door.

What she had just witnessed was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Her father had never been abusive. Her stupid mistake had triggered the monster in him. As Kendall sped out of her driveway, she found herself bawling into dashboard. This never would've happened if she hadn't fallen into Kendall's charms. "Baby, please don't cry."Kace heard from her left ear. "Kendall, what have I done?"Kace stuttered through her never ending tears. Her family was broken now all because of her. She was ashamed of herself. She'd never be able to forgive herself for this and neither would her parents. "It's not your fault that your dad is a crazy dick!"Kendall had to convince her that this wasn't her fault. He wanted her to feel okay. It wasn't fair that she was putting all of this on herself. "None of that would have happened if I wasn't pregnant!"Kace couldn't let him convince her that this was okay. "Come on! This was a fucking mistake! We didn't plan this!"Kendall couldn't focus on the road anymore. He pulled over by a familiar forest and turned the car off so he could put all his energy into making Kace feel better. "We can't stop here on the highway."Kace scolded, finally pulling off of the dashboard to reveal to Kendall her bloodshot eyes. "I don't give a fuck. I need to focus on you, because this is not your fault."Kendall enuciated each word. "Kendall, stop trying to make me feel better! I know what the hell happened by there and I know why it happened too!"Kace rebuttaled. She wasn't going to let Kendall change her mind. Allowing Kendall to do what he wanted was what got her into this. "Goddamn it, Kace!"Kendall stormed out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He had to change her mind. He couldn't let her hang onto this, because it truly wasn't her fault. He stormed into the forest, climbing furiously through thorns and trees. He needed to get rid of all the anger built up in him. "Kendall, come back!"Kace ran after Kendall. It was almost midnight and they were now trudging through a dark forest like they were crazy. Kace was scared as hell, all she wanted to do was to go back home and make everything right with her parents. She wanted things to go back to how they used to when she admired Kendall from afar but never actually talked to him. She followed in his path reluctantly, trying to force him to turn around. "This can't be good for a pregnant girl!"Kace yelled out, but Kendall kept on his path. He finally stopped in his tracks, revealing a beautiful scenic pond with sparkling crystal waters and perfect green grass. "Oh my God. What is this place?"Kace asked inching towards the pond.

"It's my pond. My dad had it manmade a week after I was born. He didn't want any kids, so when my mom had me it was a huge shock that he now had a son. My mom convinced him to make it so I would grow up knowing that he secretly loved me, but I knew he really didn't. After my mom had my little sister, he took off. I haven't seen him since I was 6. I waited for weeks and weeks for him to come back, since it was summer I didn't have to go to school or anything,"Kendall took a seat on a nearby rock as he kept on with his story,"I reeked because I refused to move from the door. I really expected him to come back and I felt like such a fucking idiot when he didn't. He was my rock. We did everything together, even when I knew he was reluctant. I saw him hit my mom as soon as she told him she was pregnant again, but I still loved him. He was my dad. Still, to this day, I wished he would come back and tell my mom he still loved her and tell Katie that it wasn't her fault that he walked out, that he was just scared. I wanted our family to be whole again, y'know."A faint tear strolled down Kendall's face. Kace walked towards Kendall lovingly, feeling the urge to comfort him. She slid into his lap and wiped the stray tear from his face. "I haven't been here since he left. It hurt too much to come here without him. My mom tried to let me come back here and just play around, because this was my favorite place when I was little. But I could barely get past the forest without breaking down. It just made me think of him and that was hard. I thought him leaving was my fault."Kendall said as he kissed Kace's shoulder. He'd never shared that with anyone, not even his best friends. He found himself feeling better by having sex with numerous girls. It comforted him in a way. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."Kace said as she wiped the final tear she was shedding about her father. "I don't want you to put what your dad did on you. It's not your fault. It's his for treating you like that."Kendall explained himself, knowing she'd be wondering about the nature of the story. "I guess it's not. I've just never seen him like that. It scared me that one little thing set him off."Kace said as she admired the peaceful pond. "I'm so tired."She said, as the sound of the waves crashing against the edges of the pond soothed her slowly to sleep. "So am I. Maybe we should just settle in here and go back into town tomorrow morning."Kendall suggest as he shifted them both off the rock and onto the soft grass. Kace settled herself into Kendall's arm as she drifted off to sleep, thinking of what happened today. "I've got an appointment with my OB/GYN at 1:00 tomorrow. Can you go with me?"Kace asked sleepily, relaxing her tense muscles. "Of course, beautiful. Good night."Kendall before watching as Kace drifted of to sleep. Kendall slid down to Kace stomach and lifted up her shirt, nervously laying her fingers on her slightly curved stomach.

"Hey kid. It's your daddy here. To be honest with you, I'm just now taking it in that I'm going to be your dad. I promise I'll be there for you when you need me. I have a really strong feeling you're gonna be a girl and if you are a girl, you're gonna look exactly like your mother. That's nowhere near a bad thing, because you're mom is gorgeous. Sometimes, I can't even take my eyes off of her. When you grow bigger in mommy's tummy, try not to give her too much trouble, because Daddy's going to have to deal with it. Bye beauty. Sleep tight. I love you."Kendall said, kissing Kace's stomach before sliding back up to Kace's face and wrapping her in his arms.

* * *

Kendall and Kace woke up to the hot California sun beating down on them. It seemed like they were sychronized as they woke up, both surveying their surroundings before sitting straight up. Kace instantly checked her phone as it buzzed in her pocket, checking the time (10:00 A.M) before she slid the message open.

**Mom **

**Hey honey. Your dad is at the hospital right now and I told him not to come home when he was released, so he's going to be in Colorado for the next nine months. I really hope you can come home. I want to help you out through your pregnancy. I've come up with a plan. I'm going to support you guys a little each month and in the last month of your pregnancy, I'm going to help you guys buy a house. Please come back.**

Kace bit her lip as she read it, handing the phone to Kendall when she was done. "She's really gonna support us?"Kendall asked, an excited look on his face. Knowing Melinda was going to help them took a load off of his back. Sure he had his trust fund, which was loaded with money, but he didn't know if his mom would rip it out of his hands as soon as she found out about him being a teen dad. "Yeah. Can you drive me back there and meet me back at the hospital?"Kace asked, torn by her mom's sudden supportiveness. "Here, let's go."Kendall stood up and reached his hand out to Kace, leading her back to the car. The two speeded back up to Kace's house in silence, both still wonderstruck by what happened just the night before. They found it a good time to think and reflect, Kace about her family, Kendall about how he was going to tell his mom next. He stopped in front of Kace's house and gave her a good luck kiss on the cheek before she got out and made her way back into her new personal **hell**.

* * *

Kace unlocked the front door to her house, noting that her father's Mercedes was no longer in the driveway. As she walked in, she spotted her mother perched at the dining table, eating pancakes and drinking coffee in her pajamas like nothing had happened. "Hey mom, I'm back."Kace announced her arrival. Melinda's head shot up from her mug, setting it down and revealing the smile on her face. "Thank God you're back!"Melinda exclaimed. Kace was worried about the blackening bruise on the side of her mother's face. She wondered if she had one as well and Kendall just chose not to acknowledge it. Maybe her mother was just in denial about the beating and was pretending that it wasn't there. If this was the case, Kace decided to play along, not wanting to rile her mother up. "Yeah, I've got my first appointment with Dr. Fields later. Do you wanna come?"Kace offered sweetly, hoping her mother would say yes to support her. "Oh no honey, I'm gonna be at work all day. But, maybe you should go upstairs and take a shower, you know, get ready."Melinda smiled, before turning back to her paperwork.

Kace should've expected that her mom would've picked work over her. Neither her mom or dad did anything for her. Work was always a first for them, their daughter was never a priority. They even blamed having one kid on being too busy with work. Kace pretended their family was perfect so they could be with the 'in' croud of doctors, a group of workers at the hospital who boasted about how perfect their kids were and how amazing their spouses were in bed. Kace hated having to put up a facade for people like that. All she wanted her parents to do was to pay attention to her, to care about the same things she cared about. She wanted them to show her that she mattered to them, but she knew that would never happen. Pregnant or not. "Alright mom." Kace said as she stormed upstairs, pissed off with her situation.


	4. Appointments & Sonograms

**I'm back. Fourth chapter. I need more reviews. I only have 3 and one of them is from my sister. :(**  
**So por favor, please review. Hope you guys like!**

**Plus, this chapter is taking place on the same day as the last chapter, and it's Saturday. So yuhh.**

**Please enjoy!**  
**-Morgan.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! How could you be so incredibly_ irresponsible!_"Kathy stared down at her son, sitting on the bottom stair, who's eyes were glued to the ground. "Kendall come on. Talk to me."Her voice finally returned to a calm state after 10 minutes of scolding.

"I'm going to raise the baby. We've got tons of money lying around here that we don't know what to do with! I can use it to support us. Plus, Kace's parents-"Kendall offered his rubbutal before the middle of his sentence collided with the beggining of Kathy's. "Kace Rochester?"Kathy asked, suddenly looking uneasy. "Yeah, her."Kendall answered, wondering where his mom was going with this. Out of all the girls in your school you could've gotten pregnant, it just had to her."Kathy hissed before stoming into the formal dining room. Kendall ran after her, knowing exactly why she wasn't happy about his choice of baby mama. "It's not like I chose her mom! It wasn't even supposed to happen!"He stopped Kathy in her tracks, forcing her to face him. "I'll support you Kendall. I just wish you would've thought about this before you went out and did it."Kathy's eyes poured out a waterfall of tears as the thought settled in that her little boy had to grow up and be a man for his new family. The sad sight made Kendall cry as well. He wrapped his arms around her, leaving the two of them to cry in the dining room.

"We'll get through this. I love you, Ma."

He pulled away as his iPhone vibrated in his back pocket, instantly pulling it out to read the message.

Kace

I fucking HATE morning sickness.

This brought a sweet smile to Kendall's face as he thought of Kace again. "Mom, she's really special to me. Really special."

* * *

Kendall parked his Jaguar outside of the hospital, checking his phone for any text messages from Kace. Afer he and his mom cried and talked for an hour, she let him go get changed. He wore a tight fitting, plain navy t-shirt, a pair of skinny blue jeans, and black Vans. He was going for simple, thinking it would hide the fact that his heart was racing. He had to admit, he was nervous about seeing his kid for the first time. He'd never let Kace know though.

His nerves slightly calmed as a white BMW M3 parked in the spot next to him. A beautiful blonde emerged in a lime green loose blouse which fit her perfectly, gray jean shorts, a blue Pandora bracelet, the gold ship anchor necklace she always wore, and silver Steve Madden Gladiators. He was glad tos ee her gorgeous blonde hair flowing naturally again. He quickly got out and jogged over to her.

"Hey beautiful."He greeted, snaking his arm around her thin waist. He pulled her into a sweet hug, taking in the scent of a distinct Bath and Body Works product. "Hey baby."Kace greeted back with happiness taking over her voice.

Neither Kace nor Kendall knew what having a baby together meant for them. Were they a couple? Were they co-parents? It didn't seem to ever comeup in conversation. The two simply loved having each other's company. Maybe they were friends with benefits, nothing sexual, just acting like a couple without officially being one. They liked it this way or at least they thought they did.

Kace intertwined her fingers with Kendall's as they made their way into the hospital. "You look happy."Kendall pointed out to her as she pushed a blonde strand of hair out of her tan face. "Well I just realized I'm about to have a baby with you. Plus, we're gonna have a support. Most teen moms don't get that from their parents. I guess I'm just... grateful."Kace needed a minute to think of the perfect word was to explain herself. She strolled up to the desk of the maternity ward, knowing the woman behind the desk personally because of her parents. She seemed confident, like her worries from just this morning no longer existed.

"Hey Jess. I'm here for my appointment."

"Hey Kace. Dr. Fields is ready to see you now."

Kace motioned for Kendall to follow her into the sonogram room. He did, but his heart started to quicken as he entered. He wondered how he could seem more nervous than Kace. He tried his best not to show it. He could lose his man card if anyone caught him nervous to see his baby for the first time.

"Hi Kace!"Dr. Fields engulfed Kace into a deep hug. "Your mom told me all abut the pregnancy. Congratulations! Is this the father-slash-boyfriend."The doctor continued, focusing her attention on Kendall. "Uh yeah this is the father. His name is Kendall."Kace slightly stuttered, not exactly sure if Kendall woudl like to classified as her boyfriend. She knew he was a player, that was how they got into their situation in the first place, who only wanted one thing from a lot of girls. What is she wasn't enough to fufill all his needs? That was why she was skeptic about calling him hers, no matter how badly she wanted to. "He is cute!"Dr. Fields interrupted Kace's thoughts, shaking Kendall's hand. "Well, lay down and lift up your shirt while I get the machine ready."Kace did as she said, lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach. Kendall's eyes fixated themselves on the slight bump. "He/she is in there."He pointed out in realization, standing next to Kace's bed. He took her hand in his, finding himself not being able to take his eyes off of her.

Dr. Fields spread the cold liquid across her stomach, eliciting a shiver from Kce. She placed the machine on her skin, making all heads turn to the screen. A sepia toned picture that slowly moved showed on the screen as Dr. Fields moved the machine up and down Kace's stomach. "There it is!" exclaimed happily, pointing out the small figure on the screen. Happpy tears instantly hit Kace's fragile cheeks. That was her baby, growing inside of her. "Well, it looks like you're about six weeks, so get ready for mood swings, cravings, more morning sickness, fatigue, and weight gain."Dr. Fields warned, oblivious tot he fact that Kace was now crying. Kendall looked down at Kace then leaned over to kiss her wet cheek. "That's our baby." He whispered sweetly into her ear."

"That's _our_ baby."A lone tear hit his cheek, slowly running down his chin and falling to their intertwined hands.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyedddddd. Before you forget, click the button down there and tell me what you think. Kay, thanks bye.**

**-Morgan. :)))**


	5. Dinners & Heartbreak

**Chapter 5. Kendall is super sweet in this chapter. Plus, I kind of hate myself for writing this one and ending it like I did. So please, don't hate me for this one.**

**You're just gonna have to read to find out what evil thing I did. :)**  
**Review please!**

**-Morgan **

* * *

**9 WEEKS PREGNANT**

"You did _not_ bang Veronica Taylor, Carlos."

"Yes I did! On Saturday! It's true!"

Kendall barely paid attention to what his best friends were arguing about. His eyes were darting from the entrance to the school to his iPhone. He wondered where Kace was, she was usually at school by 8, but it was 8:02.

Kendall may have started to become somewhat obsessive with Kace. He went over everyday after school to check on her and the baby, got her whatever she needed, cooked for her, cleaned for her, stuff that Kendall knew he wouldn't do for anyone else. It wasn't just because she was having his first kid, it was because something about Kace was just different. She wasn't like every other slut that threw themselves at Kendall, she actually had self respect and goals and confidence. There was something about her that made Kendall want to latch on and never let go. No one else in the world could do that.

"Kace!"Kendall dashed to the blonde dressed in a yellow Victoria's Secret sweatshirt, black tights, her ship anchor necklace and a pair of black Toms. Her hair was up in a ponytail, to Kendall's dismay. "Hey babe."Kendall greeted, taking note of the evident frown on Kace's face. "Hey."She greeted back, but continued walking. "What's wrong beautiful?"Kendall quickly caught up to her and began walking right by her side. She wasn't acting like herself. "What's wrong? Oh, it's just that I had morning sickness for an hour straight today, I feel like shit, I look like shit, and I had to stay up till 2 finishing my English paper."Kace stormed away from Kendall causing him to stop in his tracks. Logan, James, and Carlos caught up to him. "Whoa, PMS much?"James joked, getting laughs from the other two."

"Nope, not PMS. A mood swing."Kendall sighed, taking off after Kace.

* * *

Kace sat alone in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She wasn't even sad or angry, somehow the tears were just pouring. She didn't know how she ended up here. Maybe it was just another stupid mood swing. It had only been a month in and she was already done with being pregnant. This was a big mistake. She wished she hadn't given into Kendall's charms and just stuck to the orginial plan, tutoring.

She finally ceased her crying and grabbed her bag before making her way out to the empty hall. She wondered how long she'd been in the bathroom. It had been at least 20 minutes. Her teachers would be incredibly suspicious as to what she had been doing there. Though Kace didn't want anyone to know about her pregnancy, she had to remind herself that it would be a hard thing to hide when she got bigger. She didn't want to have to deal with all the cruel stereotypes others would put on her. Kace finally made it to her English classroom again. She slid back into the desk at the front of the room unnoticed, gladly returning to her notes. As she looked down at the top of the desk, she noticed 8 sticky notes stacked high in a pile.

**You now you're beautiful?**  
**-Kendall**

**I wish you weren't so stressed.**  
**-Kendall**

**Why aren't you reading any of these?**  
**-Kendall**

**Did I do something wrong?**  
**-Kendall**

**I miss your smile. :(**  
**-Kendall**

**It'll al be okay. Once the baby come you won't have to worry about anything anymore.**  
**-Kendall**

**Come to my house at 6 tonight. My mom is making dinner. She's dying to meet you.**  
**-Kendall**

**Why are you going to the bathroom?**  
**-Kendall**

How did she not notice all of these being passed up from the back of the classroom? The eight notes did bring a smile to her face. It showed her that Kendall did care for her in a more than just a friend way. He was sincerely worried about her. She found his overprotectiveness incredibly cute. This showed how good of a dad he was going to be. She grabbed a sticky note and began writing back.

I'm fine, I just had to leave class for a little. Dinner sounds great, I'll have to buy a dress tonight though so I might be late. My smile is back Thanks to you. :) I love that you care so much. You're going to be a great daddy. -Yo baby momma.

Kace signed it jokingly before sending it back to Kendall. She could feel him smiling his thousand watt smile from behind her.

_She didn't even have to turn around. _

* * *

Kendall checked his outfit in the mirror: a black leather jacket, a blue and black flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, black Vans, and a gray Dodgers hat. He figured he looked decent, he just couldn't wait to see Kace.

This would be the first time Kace was meeting his mother and sister. He had a feeling a lot of questions were going to be asked. He just hoped his mom wouldn't be too inquisitive. The last thing he wanted was for his family to scare her off. He dashed downstairs as the doorbell rang, beating his 11 year old sister, Katie to it. He threw it open and made way for Kace to come in.

"Wow, you look, wow."Kendall really couldn't find the words for how gorgeous she looked. Her red, pleated chiffon dress showed off her slight bump perfectly. She paired the simple dress with black mini gladiators and her usual gold, ship anchor necklace that she never seemed to take off. Herr was down and natural with the exception of a simple braid accentuating the right side of her blonde head. Kendall kissed her sweetly on her forehead and escorted her inside the large house. "You said my house was big? Yours isn't too shabby either."Kristen joked, setting a hand on her stomach. "Thanks babe. My mom's in the kitchen."Kendall explained leading her to the kitchen that looked as if it came straight out of an Ikea magazine complete with white cabinets, stainless steel appliances and gray marble countertops. Mom, this is Kce."Kendall anounced to his mother, who had her back to the kitchen's entryway. She turned around and took a good look at Kace. Kace could instantly tell that the woman was trying to suppress tears. She confidently strolled over to the woman and gave her a long hug, smiling as the tears flowed out.

"You're gorgeous."Kathy complimented, wiping her tears with the neck of her gray sweater and pulling away. "Thank you."Kace answered, patting Kathy on the back briefly. "With your looks, your baby is going to be absolutely gorgeous. Take a seat, I don't want you to be on your feet too long. I'm going to go get Katie."Kathy said, her words passing fastly. The only thing Kace could really understand was sitting down, which she did gladly. Kendall sat in the stool next to hers, taking ahold of her hand. "How are you?"Kendall asked quickly, knowing that his mom would return any second. "Better than this morning. I shopped a little, so I guess that helped."Kace chuckled, resting her bright blue manicured hands on Kendall's bare neck. The two sat there in silence, enjoying each others company until their sweet moment was interrupted by Katie and Kathy finally arriving in the kitchen.

"Food's ready! Let's move this into the dining room, taking a seat across from Katie and next to Kendall. Kathy came storming in with the food in hand. It was more than a party of 4 would usually eat, but Kace realized that she was now eating for 2. Instantly, food was being passed around the table and distributed onto different plates carefully. Kace packed it on greedily, stopping as she noticed the family staring at her in amazement. "Whoa."Katie said, eyeing Kace's plate. Kace blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry, it's the cravings."She found an excuse, but still couldn't get rid of the red hue on her cheeks. "That's fine sweetie, it's excusable."Kathy reassured, slightly kicking her kids under the table reminding them to be courteous.

"So how do your parents feel about this?"Kathy asked right off the bat. This was what Kendall was afraid of. He didn't want to stress Kace out by asking her questions that she thought she had to answer perfectly. He knew that was the last thing she needed. "They've decided to supportive. They don't agree with it though, especially my father."Kace answered, trying her best to refrain from shoveling the delicious food down her needy throat. "Oh, how is your father?"Kathy took an interest into how her father was. It was Kendall turn to kick his mother, Kathy wincing in pain as he did. "Never mind. How old are you?"Kathy asked again, keeping her dark eyes locked on Kace's mocha brown ones. "17, 18 in August."Kace answered, trying her best to refrain from shoveling the delicious food down her needy throat. "How long have you and Kendall been dating?"Kathy leaned back, waiting to hear the answer to her question. Kace and Kendall shared a silent conversation with their eyes, both pondering what to say. They knew it wouldn't be appropriate to say 'Oh we never dated. We just had sex one night and here we are!' but they also knew that saying they were both confused to what their status of their relationship was. Anyone on the outside looking in would've assumed the two were a couple, but Kendall and Kace couldn't bring themselves to coin the label. Kace thought that they didn't need a label. She thought that not being exclusive was what Kendall wanted, but Kendall wanted everyone to know that Kace Andrew Rochester was his was and his only. So what did they say? Did they go with the same story they both knew or change it to what the story should be, that they both have feelings for each other but are scared to let them out. 'Kendall and I never dated and we aren't dating now."Kace answered abruptly, ripping her eyes from his. She didn't want to see the heartbreak through the beautiful green eyes.

She didn't want to see them, but she could. _In her mind._

* * *

After dinner, Kace assisted Mrs. Schmidt in washing the dishes. The two really seemed to hit it off, Kathy being more of a mother to Kace than Melinda ever was. They talked about Kace's worries, her questions about pregnancy, and briefly, Kendall. Kathy admitted she could see in Kace's eyes that she wanted to be Kendall's. Kathy warned that Kendall hated to get attached, it might be a while before she'd get something official. The two were interrupted by Kendall walking in. "Can I steal Kace for a second?"Kendall asked sweetly, leading the way out of the Ikea kitchen. the two made their way up the stairs and into a small attic, where a wooden door sat, Kendall confidently pushed it open, revealing the Los Angeles night sky. He climbed up and out reaching his hand down to help Kace up. She hesitantly grabbed it, using the empty boxes to assist her. She finally made her way up onto the vast roof. Kendall took her hand and led her to a flatter part of the roof, motioning her to lay down next to him. She did gladly intertwining their fingers. They stared up at the starry sky in silence, enjoying their time together.

"What are?"Kendall asked, tightening his grip on Kace's hand. "I don't know."Kace said, looking to the stars for answers. "Kace, I want you. I want you to be mine, officially. I want this baby to come into the world to two parents that are together. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. I want to be tied down to you. I want you to be my girlfriend."Kendall said, turning his head to search Kace's face for her feelings. He was afraid he may have been to abrupt. What if she didn't want any of those things? She shot up from her laying position on the roof and looked at Kendall. "Kendall, there's a lot of shit going on in my family right now that I have to sort out before I get into a relationship. I mean, I want all those things too, I'd love to be your girlfriend, but I just want to get my head on straight before I do. I'm sorry Kendall."Kace watched Kendall's face drop. Her heart shattered she saw the look on his face as he sat up as well. "I have to go."Kace started to get up, but stopped to kiss Kendall tenderly on the lips before she did. "I love you."She said before climbing back through the attic and walking out.

"I love you too."Kendall said to no one as he returned to his position on his back. He needed time to think about what just happened. He got rejected, by the only girl he'd ever wanted seriously. As he thought, he wiped the tear from his eye. He waited too long. Too **_damn_ **long.

**_What a heartbreak._**

* * *

**I'm a horrible fucking person for making Kendall cry. :( I know you guys probably hate me right now, but you can express that to me in a review. ;) Love you guys! Last chapter of the night, new one up tomorrow.**

**-Morgan**


	6. Telling Them

**Last chapter was really sad, so sorryyy. You might hate me more, because this one is really you guys don't want to stab me, because I still love you. Please review! Reviews keep me going! I have to shout out keynote123. Her story Before the Storm is super good, so go read! :))))**  
**-Morgan **

* * *

**14 WEEKS PREGNANT**

"I can't do this."Kace awkardly tugged at her gray hoodied sweatshirt (which was actually Kendall's, since all hers had been worn already) ignoring her vibrating iPhone that laid in the back pocket of her black skinny jeggings. She kicked at the tile floor of the high school hallway as Kendall took her trembling hands into his. "Come on. It'll be fine, I'll be there with you."Kendall reassured her, wrapping his arms around her frail body.

The two were standing outside of the cafeteria door, pondering whether it would be a good idea to carry out their plan. Kendall was dying to tell his 3 best friends that he was going to be a father. Kace, on the other hand, was highly skeptical about telling her best friend, Addison Linney. She knew very well that Addie couldn't keep a secret to save her life, especially not a secret as big as this. She wasn't ready for the rest of the school to know about her being pregnant. It would come out sooner or later, but she was praying for later. "Fine."Kace finally decided pulling away from Kendall's comforting gray t-shirt under a blue flannel. "You ready baby?"He asked once more before taking her hand into his. Kace nodded as they walked in, joining Kendall's 3 best friends at a table. Kace texted Addie, notifying her of where she was sitting. She instantly noticed the bubbly brunette in a black leather jacket, purple skinny jeans and brown Steve Madden biker boots. "There you are! I thought you ditched me! Why are we sitting here?"Addie panted out, exhausted from running. "We have to tell you guys something."Kace motioned for Addie to take the empty seat next to Logan.

"Kace and I have been hiding this for a long time now, but uh-"Kendall stuttered trying to find the words to say. "She's pregnant."He finally announced, watching as all 4 of their faces fell. Addie's eyes widened, Logan's jaw dropped. Carlos looked baffled, and James was struggling to keep his cool, but he was terribly failing. "Say something."Kace pleaded, dreading what might come next.

"How far?"Addie asked, leaning closer to the table. "14 weeks exactly."Kace answered, biting her bottom lip. "Wow."was all Logan could say. None of them were expecting something like this from their best friends. The boy knew Kendall never left for a hookup without easily accesible protection and Addie knew that Kace had her heart set on waiting until marriage to have sex. Plus, the boys thought Kendall would never lie to them about getting ( or not getting) a girl. Maybe what they all thought they knew was wrong. "Please tell me you guys are okay with this?"Kace pleaded, worried about how they would react. "I wanna plan the baby shower."Addie offered eagerly, the thought settling in that her best friend was pregnant. "And if you ever need us for anything, I guess we'll be there."Carlos spoke for him and the boys, knowing Kendall needed them to back him up. Logan and James nodded in uncertain agreement, still getting used to the fact that their best friend and role model was going to be a father. "Congrats dude."Logan said, sighing out deeply. "All we ask is that you don't tell a soul. We'd like to keep this between us for a while."Kace begged, biting her lips. The group nodded in agreement that that would be best for them. Alll of them swore on their honor that no one else but them should know.

Kace was just happy to have more _support._


	7. Baby Names

**This one is much better guys. :)))))))))) Plus it makes up for the 2 last chapters. We learn the baby's name and gender , which is what I've wanted to name my baby since I was 10. I just love the name with a passion and I hope you guys like it too.**

**REVIEW.**  
**Thanks.**

**-Morgan.**

**"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like." **

* * *

**19 WEEKS PREGNANT**

"Nervous?"Kendall asked as he positioned himself next to Kace's hospital bed. They were preparing themselves to learn the sex of their baby. The two had been awaiting this moment for what seemed like forever. Kendall would never admit it, but he had made a list of baby names, one for a boy and one for a firl. The girls one was longer, since he had a strong feeling that it was going to be a baby girl, but he had a boys one accesible just in case his instinct was wrong. Honestly, he was probably more nervous than Kace. He had no idea whether he was going to be a good dad and he was scared half to death about going into this not knowing what to expect. All he wanted to do was to give his child the very best he could. He had made secret plans that he planned to tell Kace at a later time in her pregnancy. He had to turn his grades around to get enough credits up to apply for colleges, he had to make sure the money in his trust fund was till in tact and he had to make sure that he was ready to be a teenage father. Kendlall's dad was never around. He didn't have the best role model, which scared him. He just had to promise himself that he'd never be like his dad.

"Sorry I'm late, had to finish up with another patient."Dr. Fields announced as she walked in and prepped the machine.

Kace was terrified that she wouldn't be a good mother. She didn't have the best role model, seeing that her mother was barely ever around. She constantly told herself that she had to be the exact opposite of her mother. She had to be there to listen to her child, no matter what was wrong. Kace just prayed she wouldn't slip into her mom's ways unknowingly. Hopefully, Kendall would be there to snap her out of it if it ever did happen.

"Are we ready to find out what the sex of the baby is?"

Kendall and Kace eagerly nodded as Dr. Fields spread the cold liquid over Kace's significantly bigger bump, that she hid expertly at school, only wearing sweatshirts and loose fitting tees. It wasn't huge yet, but if you were smart, you could've guessed she was pregnant. When she wasn't at school, she flaunted her bump, wearing tighter shirts and blouses. She wasn't proud of getting pregnant at 17, but she knew it would give her a chance at being a better mother than her mother.

"It looks like we have a girl!"Dr. Fields announced excitedly, a permanent smile seemed to be etched onto her face. Tears insantly hit Kace's and Kendall's cheeks, "We're having a baby girl?"Kace asked excitedly. kendall squeezed her hand tightly before kissing her passionately on the lips, their tears joining together in a salty puddle.

* * *

"Savannah."

"Nah."

"Chrissy."

"No."

"Leela."

"I'm not naming my daughter after a one eyed Futurama character."

"Alright... Amy?"

"Really, _another_ Futurama character?"

"Sarah."

"Fuck Sarah." (A/N: Only TRUE Rushers will get why I did this. hahhahah xD)

"You have to pick a name sometime."Kendall pulled his eyes away from his Mac laptop screen. He was currently deleting every name Kace rejected, which was mostly all of it. "I just want her name to be perfect, y'know."Kace stick a lollipop in her mouth as she placed her military boots on Kendall's dining room table. As soon as the two reached Kendall's house, she changed into a tight, but comfortable, gray t-shirt and black jeggings. She was almost too eager to show off her bump now, knowing the sex of her baby girl.

"Leslie."

"Hell no!"

Kendall just gave up on his list, as it seemed like none of them would be good enough for her. Sure, Kendall wanted his daughter's name to be perfect as well, but he knnew the name he really wanted would never fly over with Kace. It was too different for her cookie cutter image, so he just put it to the back of his mind.

"Amanda?"

"Oh come on Kendall!"

Kace knew Kendall had a great name in him, but he just wasn't fessing up.

Kendall was on his last nerve.

"Fallon."Kendall said, frustration evident in his voice. He was waiting for her to shut it down, like she did all the others. Kendall really hoped she wouldn't, because this was the name he wanted the most.

"T-that's _perfect_!"Kace hopped up and hugged Kendall tightly kissing his temple lovingly. "I knew you had it in you, baby."Kendall pulled her into his lap and just smiled. "Fallon Maci Schmidt."Kendall said, loving the way the name flowed off his tongue so beautifully. He rested his hand on Kace's stomach and couldn't keep the wide smile off of his face.

"Hey Fallon. This is your daddy. I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. But you're probably excited, because everyone can stop calling you it! You are going to be a gorgeous baby girl and I can't wait to see you in-"I took him a second to calculate,"-17 weeks. Your due date is May 4th, beauty. Are you excited?"Kendall asked, rubbing sweet circles into Kace's stomach. "Kendall! She just kicked for the first time!"Tears instantly began to stream down Kace's face. "Daddy's going to have to talk to you a lot more often, now won't he beauty? I love you baby girl."Kendall smiled as he wiped a tear away from his own cheek.

"Here, let me text everyone."Kendall said, pulling his phone out as best he could with Kace on his lap.

**To Logan, Mom, Carlos, Addie, James**

**Guess what? It's a girl! Gonna have to wait till she's born to find out the name though. ;)**

**-Kendall & Kace**

It only took a few minutes for everyone to reply.

**Logan**

**Really? You suck dude!**

**James**

**That's so like you, Kendall. :(**

**Carlos**

**JEEZ. I HATE YOU.**

**Addie**

**I'm conflicted. I'm happy she's a girl, but mad cause you won't tell us the name yet. (:(:):):**

Kendall and Kace shared a laugh at the expense of their friends. Kace looked into Kendall's perfect eyes and felt something change in her heart. She couldn't overlook how much she loved him. It seemed _impossible_.

"Kendall, I think I'm ready to be yours."

"_Really_? Like be my girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"I love you, Kace."

"I love you too daddy."


	8. School Slut

**Chapter 8. Still waiting for some more reviewsss. :)**  
**So, hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, Kendall and Kace are offically together, and the baby is a girl going to be named Fallon Maci Schmidt.**

**(Kendall doesn't know yet, but that's going to be our daughters name...)**  
**I really hope you enjoy this one. I kind of like it, but not too much. Lots of fighting people in this one. And a pissy pregnant woman. Those are the worst type of pissed off people if you ask me. ;)**

**REVIEW, thanks.**  
**-Morgan.**

* * *

**21 WEEKS PREGNANT**

Kace and Addie walked into the school building slowly, Addie helping Kace up the stairs. Kace had been feeling the worse she ever had throught her entire pregnancy. Fallon was kicking non-stop, her cravings were ridiculously intense, she had morning sickness for an hour straight, and all her sweatshirts were still dirty. She had to settle for a tight gray racerback tank, purple skinny jeans, black Hollister cardigan, and biker boots. She had ballooned out of nowhere and there was no way she could deny the fact that she was pregnant now. As she walked in, trying to hide the pain on her face as they walked through the teen filled halls. All eyes were on her, some people baffled, some snickering. Kace just wanted to find Kendall.

**But she knew that wouldn't happen if Jo Taylor had something to do with it.**

Jo stopped the two in their tracks, her 3 best friends (who were all strangely named Jennifer) stood behind her, ready to back her up. "Whoa, the nerd got knocked up?"Jo laughed out, overlooking the fact that Kace looked like she was in complete pain. "Shut the fuck up Jo, I don't need this right now."Kace hissed, still relying on Addie to hold her upright. "Oh come on. Cut the bullshit. You made everyone think your above them, but your even sluttier than most of us."Jo shot back, a smug smirk on her face. "How far are you along? You look about ready to pop with that shitty mistake."Jo kept pressing, loving the reaction she was getting from Kace. "Jo, I'm serious. Shut the fuck up!"Kace was about to blow. _Didn't anyone ever tell Jo not to fuck with a moody pregnant woman?_ "Bet you don't know who the dad is slut. Who would wanna fuck you anyway?"Jo kept going, the entire hallway laughing at Kace's expense. "You bitch!"Kace lunged out of Addie's arms and rammed Jo into the lockers. "I really don't fucking need you and your bitchy ass friends to do this to me right now!"She said slapping Jo clean across the face. She tried to fight as Addie pulled her off of Jo, with the help of someone else. Kace turned her head up to Kendall now on her right side. She had completely embarrased herself in front of her own boyfriend and all because of Jo. "Kendall baby, don't touch her. She might give you an STD."Jo laughed, getting the entire hallway to laugh with her. "Wow Jo, if anyone's the slut here it's you."Kendall defended his girlfriend by shooting off at Jo. "What? Why are you defending her?"Jo was baffled. Kendall was her man, he had no business standing up for a girl like Kace Rochester. "Because that baby is mine. She's my girlfriend and I'm fucking proud of it, bitch."Kendall hissed back at Jo, listening as the entire hallway gasped in amazement. Kendall wasn't worried about them though, he was only worried about Kace. "Wow. Well I'll be here when you realize you're ready for an actual woman."Jo said tauntingly, kissing Kendall on the cheek before winking at Kace and walking off with her crew.

"God I hate that bitch so much!"Kace hissed through her teeth, her pain becoming almost unbearable. "Ms. Morris?"Kace heard a familiar voice from behind her, turning around and biting her bottom lip. "My office please."Principal Harden uttered, before taking off down the hall. Addie let go of Kace's hand and wished her luck as Kace trudged down the hall. Her head spun as she heard random people here and there whisper 'Slut' and fake cough 'whore' into their hands. Everyone was staring, some people just utterly disgusted with her. Other people were just flabbergasted with the fact that Kace Andrew Rochester, the goody two shoes of the school, had actually gotten pregnant with Kendall Schmidt's baby. "Ew."Kace heard from a random girl as she walked past. This threw her off the edge. It also didn't help that her child was making her an emotional wreck, causing her tears to pour out as she stormed to the principal's office.

* * *

"Okay Kace, I need you to stop crying and explain to me how you got tangled up with a boy like Kendall Schmidt."

"I-I w-was supposed to t-tutor h-him and i-i-it just d-didn't happen like that."Kace stuttered through her tears. She had semi- gotten over the fact that she was now the school slut, but her hormones were raging making her almost unable to stop crying. "Kace, you had such a bright future! Getting involved with a guy like Mr. Schmidt would just ruin everything, like it has."Principal Harden cleared his throat awkward pointing out the fact that Kace was now pregnant. "K-kendall's t-the best t-thing that's e-ever happened t-to me. He's r-r-really h-helpful."Kace's voice wobbled through her rebuttal. "The only thing I see Mr. Schmidt helped you with is ending your career plans to become a doctor."Principal Harden snickered, not being able to help myself. Kace had come to the realization that her prinicpal was a complete and utter dick who had no regard for her feelings. "L-look, I d-don't n-n-need t-this s-s-shit. I'm 21 w-weeks p-p-pregnant and t-the e-e-entire s-school t-thinks I-I'm a slut, c-can I g-go n-now?"Kace asked, rising slowly from her seat. "Wait Kace, I'm sorry. I just want to let you know that you have full support from the entire staff. We're giving you and Kendall 2 week extensions from each due date of every assignment from now until the end of school, which is only about 3 more months."Principal Harden noted the date was February 1st, a Friday. "We've also elected you to be Valedictorian. Would you do that even given your situation, Kace?"Principal Harden asked, worried Kace would say no. Kace was the only one qualified enough for the title. Kace simply nodded as she made her way out of the principal's office and to her first class.

* * *

Kendall put his head down on the cafeteria table as he thought about Kace. She had skipped third period English and he hadn't seen her in the halls since Principal Harden took her away. Kendall graciously rid her locker of the random sticky notes reading derogatory comments about his beloved girlfriend. Kendall tried to think of where Kace could be and why she chose to skip school for it.

"She probably just needed some time to blow off some steam and skipped a few classes."Logan suggested as he ate, trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Kace doesn't skip school. Kace _loves_ school."

"That's true."Addie backed up Kendall's statement, getting evil looks from all three boys.

"Maybe the principal kept her really late."James offered, getting nods from Logan, Addie, and Carlos.

"Kace knows the answer to anything the principal could've thrown at her. She should've been out in 10 minutes."

"That's true too."Addie backed up Kendall again, getting evil looks from the boys again.

"What? I'm not going to just lie to the boy!"Addie hissed, tired of the looks she was getting.

"There she is!"Carlos pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria, where Kace strolled in confidently with blood shot eyes. Eyes were on her and the cafeteria was practically silent as she walked in, with the exception of an occasional whisper here and there. Kace finally slid in to the seat next to Kendall, resting her head on his flannel clothed shoulder as he draped his arm around her. "Where have you been, Kace?"Was the first thing out of Kendall's mouth. Not a hello, not a how are you. Just a Where have you been. "I went to see Dr. Fields. Turns out your daughter was in an uncomfortable place in my uterus so she shifted her a little."Kace could feel her eyes getting heavy as she shut them, just relaxing against Kendall. "See told you she'd never skip!"Kendall shot at his friends, rolling his eyes. "The principal said that the teachers are gonna help us out. And I'm valedictorian."Kace said, sleepily, loving the peace and comfort she was getting from Kendall's shoulder. "That's great babe! I'm proud of you!"Kendall kissed Kace on the lips sweetly before returning to his original position. "Yeah. Whatever."Kace hissed, another mood swing beginning to violently hit her. She didn't think she could spend the next 3 months living like this. The baby had just gotten bigger and made everything worse for her. She just wanted her baby out.

Kace snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a cold liquid running down her hair. She gasped before shooting up and turning around to culprit. Jett Stetson. "Sorry, Just thought you'd be used to white milk running all over you." (A/N Disgusting, I know but my sister begged me to put that in here) Jett said, the entire cafeteria now laughing at Kace. "You dick!"Kace heard from next to her as Kendall's fist harshly connected with Jett's jaw. She was sure she heard a crack.

She couldn't take anymore of this.

The tears started to violently flow.

Her eyes grew heavier and heavier.

Her head felt like it weighed 10 pounds on her head.

_Fainting felt like the only appropriate thing to do._


	9. DeStressing

**#9... I'm strange because I wrote chapter 10 before this one, and I really don't like chapter 10 at all...So yeah. This one is also on the short side, so I apologize sincerely.**

**I appreciate reviews A. LOT. so please, even if its just one word, reviews make me feel good about myself, so please reviewwww! My goal is 20 reviews by the end of this week.**

**ALSO.**

**On Thursday and Friday I have my first cheer practices, and then next week I'm going to be at cheer camp, so this may be the last chapter you guys get this week. (Unless I magically get some new reviews!) K,thx,bye.**

**-Morgan.**

* * *

**STILL 20 WEEKS PREGNANT**

Kace drifted awake to scent of a dirty sock, causing her to cough as her eyelids lifted. "What the fuck?"She uttered, looking around at the people hovering over her. Addie, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and the school nurse calmly stood above her. "She's awake!"Carlos announced energetically, causing Kace to sit up. "What happened to me?"She questioned looking around the nurse's office for answer. "You've become to stressed Kace. Being stressed with a baby is one of the deadliest things you can do to that poor innocent child."Nurse Oliver explained to her. Kace was dealing with an extreme headache now, probably because the stench of the sock was too much for her to bare. "I suggest you stay home for the rest of the week. Have someone bring your homework for you every night, but give yourself some time to destress."Nurse Oliver wrote a note and handed it to Kace. "Give that to the Principal, then you should be excused."Nurse Oliver shot a sweet smile as she helped Kace off of the table, Kace instantly grabbing on to Kendall for support.

"I'll be in charge of homework."Addie offered, strolling behind Kace and Kendall to the principal's office. Kendall and Kace paid no attention to Addie. Kendall just wanted to get Kace home, where she wouldn't be so stressed out. It wasn't good for her, and more importantly, it wasn't good for the baby. Soon, they'd have to be working on looking for a house for their new family, Kendall putting all the stress of the nursery upon himself. They needed to keep themselves as calm and collected as possible. "You gonna be okay from here?"Kendall asked, stopping in front of the principal's office. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Bye guys."Kace kissed Kendall sweetly on the lips before walking into the office alone.

* * *

Kace arrived home by taxi, since Addie had been the one to pick her up. She paid the driver and slid out, sauntering towards the front door. She unlocked the door and walked in nonchalantly, wondering why it was so quiet. Her mother had said she would be home all day to care of her when she got back from school, knowing Kace would have to be tired. "Mom?"Kace yelled out, setting her messenger bag on the dining room table. Kace saw shifting figures in the den of the house, which quickly attracted her. She lightly jogged over, pushing open both white French doors to reveal the people chatting.'

"Dad?"

"Kace."

Her father wasn't supposed to be back until after the baby was born.

"Why the hell is he here?"

Kace was still furious at the fact that he had become abusive after one ridiculous mistake. She never wanted to see him again.

"Kace, I was out of control-"

"You're damn right you were! You had no fucking right to put your hands on either of us!"

Kace was steaming by now, just wanting her father out of her house.

"Kace, please just listen to him." Her mother pleaded, trying to remain the mediator.

"No mom. What he did is unforgivable. He put his goddamn hands on you! Leave."Kace yelled in her father's face, gesturing towards the door.

"Kace, I'm sorry,"Browning uttered as he got up, "Call me whenever you're ready to talk."

"Don't wait around for that call."Kace hissed, slamming the door behind Browning as he left.

_So much for de-stressing._


	10. Chicken & Hot Sauce

**Say hello to my new chapterrr. Okay, so this one I hate with a passion and it took every peice of me to write it, but I think you guys will maybe enjoy it. I like living, so I don't really want to be killed over this chapter. I don't even like to read it over, so I hope you guys overlook that tiny fact.**  
**Also, Kace is now 22 weeks pregnant, and has become extremely depressed because people have been calling her slut and whore. I decided to add that because I wasn't starting the story off with Kace, I'm starting it off with Kendall.**

**-Morgan. :D**

**Review Please...**

* * *

Kendall laid half dead over all of his school work, drooling onto one of his many physics worksheets. He had been working his butt off to keep up with his work, but he found himself not being able to understand half of it. He could've gotten Logan to help him, who didn't listen either, but still seemed to know everything, but seeing as it was now 2 in the morning on a Tuesday, he didn't think that would fly over well. Kendall's head shot up as he heard the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He answered it blindly, setting the phone onto his face.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, can you come over?"

"Kace? It's 2 in the morning."

"I know Kendall and I'm about to go crazy. I'm craving hot sauce and chicken and I'm home alone, and my mom is still at work. I need you."

"Kace, I'm trying to finish my homework." Sure, this wasn't entirely true, but Kendall really didn't want to get up.

"You still have a whole week to finish, Kendall I _need_ you!"

"Kace, I can't. Just get in your car and drive up to the grocery store."

"Really? I can barely fit behind my steering wheel anymore!"

"Move the seat back farther."

"Why the fuck are you being such a dick? I need you more than ever right now!"Kendall could hear the waterworks starting through the phone.

"I really don't think you need me all that much."

"Fuck you!"

"Isn't that how we ended up in this situation?" (A/N: Reason I hate this chapter #1)

"You're a fucking bitch and you're going to be a horrible fucking dad! I hate you Kendall!"

Kendall dropped his phone as Kace hung up, shifting onto his back. What had he done? The stress of being a teenage dad and having to deal with school and a pregnant teenaged girl was weighing down on him, causing him to say stuff he knew he didn't mean. He had seriously screwed himself over now.

He quickly shot up and changed into white t-shirt and sweatpants, slipping on Vans and running out. He stopped in his tracks as his mother came wandering out of her bedroom, wiping sleep from her eyes. "And where are you going this late at night, mister?"Kathy asked, placing her hands on the hips of her pink robe. "Kace is having a nervous breakdown and I just told her to deal with it alone."Kendall scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, waiting for his mom to go off on him. To his surprise, he got whacked in the back of the head by a strong hand. "You are an **idiot!** You better go and make things right!"Kathy scolded, shoving Kendall in the direction of the front door.

He'd never seen his mom be so angry or passionate about something. This only meant that he'd screwed up big time. He stopped by the grocery store and picked up four bottles of hot sauce and the first chicken he could find. He dashed to pay for it, shouting 'Keep the Change' behind him. He had to get to Kace's house before her mood swings caused her to take dramatic actions. He sped a couple miles above the speed limit, but he figured if he had gotten stopped, he'd explain his situation. He finally arrived at Kace's house, running to the front door, and to his dismay it was wide open, giving Kendall free access inside.

He locked the door behind him before making his way up to Kristen's room. As he got inside, Kace was balled into a fetal position, tears violently storming down her face. Kendall kneeled down to the side of her bed, meeting her bloodshoot red eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?"Kace asked, sitting upright. "I'm a complete dick and I needed to make things better."Kendall handed Kace the plastic bag, watching her face light up as she saw the contents. She dug in greedily, slathering illegal amounts of hot sauce onto each peice of chicken. "You can go now."Kace said, mid bite of yet another peice of chicken. "Wait, this doesn't make everything better?"Kendall asked, baffled.

"You said the worst things to me over the phone. Buying me chicken isn't going to just automatically make everything better."

"You're fucking kidding, right?"

"Not really."

"I really hope it's the pregnancy that making you a complete bitch!"(A/N: Reason #2 why I hate this chapter)

"See? There you go again! I don't fucking need this from you!"Kace continued eating her chicken, even though she was boiling.

"This is why I don't like to get fucking tied down by girlfriends! They completely mislead you and string you along like fucking toys!"

"So now you're comparing me to all the other girls you fucked? You're just mad because you're a stupid fucking manwhore! You're the reason we're even in this mess!"

"I didn't tell your slutty ass to get fucking knocked up! This isn't even remotely my fault."

"Get out."Kace hissed, her eyes red with anger.

"You don't have to tell me twice."Kendall hissed back, storming out of the house.

He knew pregnancies were supposed to make girls bitches, but he didn't know it was going to be this bad. He slipped back into his car and drove angrily, speeding like a madman. He ignored the honks from other drivers and just drove. He wasn't sure where his final destination was, the only thing he was sure of was that he just wanted that baby out of Kace. He wanted the Kace that he could talk to for hours and not have one remote feeling of sexual tension. That was the girl he fell in love with, not the pregnant Kace that could never control her emotions.

Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea to call his girlfriend a slut while she was in such a difficult time in her life, but it honestly wasn't his fault. Kace needed to learn how to get herself together or risk losing Kendall for good. Kendall had never been in a situation like this. He'd always cut girls off immideatly after the fuck. Sure, Kace seemed different enough for Kendall to want to keep her around, but getting her pregnant was the last thing he wanted to do. Why couldn't they be just like any other normal teenage couple?

Kendall hadn't realized that he had stop paying attention to the road. All he could hear were several honks, blinding lights and a loud crash.

**And then, he blacked out.** (A/N Reason I hate this chapter #3 ):)

* * *

**Okay, I can hear you guys cocking your guns and gathering up your knives. I just needed something to make this story more dramatic.**

**To be honest, I don't know if Kendall is okay or not. Will Kace have to become a single mother? I kind of have a feeling that you guys want Kendall to die.**

**I think if you reviewed and told me exactly what you wanted, I'd know whether to kill Kendall off, or make him become magically better. So if you don't want Kendall to die...**

**_REVIEW!_  
**


	11. Parents

**CHAPTER 11! Whoo, so ALOT is happening in this one, so you might really want to read it. Sorry if it gets somewhat confusing. We find out some more about Kendall's family and we find out more about Kace's family as well. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I think you will enjoy this one even though Kendall's kind of not in it too much.**

**I'm not sure if I 'll be able to get up Chapter 12, seeing as that I haven't finished it! But I am sure that you will get to see the pictures of the nursery (eep!) and Kace and Kendall's new house! Not Alone and a new story is coming soon! :)**

**-Morgan.**

* * *

**22 WEEKS PREGNANT**

Kace and Melinda raced through the halls of the hospital, searching for Kendall's room. They had finally found it, Kace bursting in, tears running down her face. Her heart seemed to stop as she spotted Kendall's lifeless body on the bed in front of. She slowly walked over, 1 foot in front of the other. She took his cold hand into hers, breathing tubes up his nose and wires coming every which way out of him.

"Kace."Kathy looked up with slight tears in her eyes, walking over to her. She wrapped her arms around her, allowing Kace to cry into her black t-shirt. "Why?"Kace mumbled into Kathy's shirt as she began to sob as hard as she could. Kathy pulled away from Kace's shaking form, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Sweetie, Kendall is a very strong guy. He's going to pull through. He knows he has to be alright for the baby. He's going to pull through."Kathy reiterated through her tears. "Excuse me, who are you?"Melinda asked abruptly to the woman who was consoling her daughter. "I'm Kathy Jenkins, Kendall's mother."Kathy shook hands with Melinda, who had a concerned look on her face. "It's nice to meet you. I thought Kendall's last name was Schmidt?"Melinda pried, wanting to know more about the woman. "I divorced his father a little after my daughter Katie was born. She's at home sleeping. I thought it'd be cruel to wake her up."Kathy joked. Kathy could see in Melinda's eyes that she knew who she was. Kathy just hoped that she wouldn't bring it up in front of her kids.

The two interrupted their staring contest as the door swung open, revealing Browning in a white lab coat on the other side of the door. "Oh, I believe I was assigned to this patient."Browning scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He 2 women in the room that hated him, and one of them wasn't his wife. "Are you fucking serious? I don't want you to treat Kendall. You'll probably fuck up on purpose so he won't be in my life!"Kace spat, venom seeping through her words. "Kace, I promise I'll treat Kendall just like anyone else. You need him here to support you."Browning walked over to the other side of the bed, checking Kendall's vitals. "Hi Kathy."He said slowly, feeling her gaze pierce through his neck. Kace was confused. How did her father know Kathy if they'd never met before this. "Wait, how do you guys know each other?"Kace asked, wiping her tears."Yeah Browning, don't you think It's a great time to tell her?"Melinda said, sarcasm evident in her voice. Kace was severly confused. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now. "May I speak with you outside, Melinda?"

"Nope. Let's tell her. Right now."

Kace could see the look on Kathy's face. It almost seemed... worried. "Guys, do we really think it's a good idea to let this out now. Kace is a wreck and so is Kendall."Kathy pleaded, trying not to give too much away. "I'm only going to ask one more time, _what the hell is going on?_"Kace turned away from her hospital bed to look at her parents, wanting answers. "Fine, I'll tell her Browning. Kace... You're adopted."

Kace's heart shattered into 10 million peices at that very moment. Her entire 17 years of life had been a complete lie. Her parents had strung her along, letting her think that everything was alright, that they were a perfect little family. "I had breast cancer and it lessened my chances of being able to get pregnant. We decided to adopt."Melinda explained, watching Kace sink to the ground. "Okay, let's stop there with the confessions."Kathy begged, not wanting to complicate this anymore than it already was. "Kathy, she deserves to know,"Melinda sighed deeply, "Browning is Kendall's dad."

Kace felt her head explode. This was too much information to be dealing with in one night. Her boyfriend could be dead, she was adopted, and her dad was actually Kendall's? She just hoped that's where it ended. "Browning and I had started to have an affair behind Kathy's back. I don't know if Kendall told you, but Browning didn't want any kids because we were already planning to adopt. He stayed with Kathy just so everything would be balanced, but I advised him to leave her after Katie was born. You were five when the adoption went through, so we had to make sure you didn't remember anything. We just experimented with random things that made you not remember much from back then-"

"_Just stop talking._"Kace muttered. She didn't need to hear anymore.

"Kace I'm not done. Browning changed his name from Kent Schmidt because he knew you two would end up going to the same schools and he wanted to make sure that you didn't suspect anythin-"

"Why the fuck are you telling me this now? The love of my life is lying on a table half dead! Why couldn't you wait to tell me this when my heart wasn't already_ fucking_ broken!"

"We knew it had to get out sometime."

"I never want to see either of you again."

"Kace-"

"After Kendall's better, I'm moving out. I never want to fucking see you guys again! I'm serious!"

"Kace, we understand how you feel, but please at least let us stick to our promise to buy you and Kendall a house."

"No. Keep your fucking money. We don't need it. Kathy's got plenty. She can help us."

"Kathy, can Browning and I talk to you in the hall?"

Kathy followed the two out into the hallway.

Kace found the strength in her to rise up and take Kendall's hand. "Kendall, I need you right now. Please wake up. I-I can't do this without you."Kace stuttered, watching as her furious tears landing on her and Kendall's intertwined hands. She watched as Kendall's head slowly shifted to the right, his eyelids drifting open, revealing his striking emerald eyes. "Kendall, oh my God you're awake!"Kace yelled, kissing Kendall sweetly on his lips. "K-Kace, w-why a-are y-you crying?"Kendall weakly stuttered, his voice down to a mere whisper. Kace's heart dropped as she realized what she had to reveal to Kendall.

"_Browning's your dad, Kendall."_

* * *

Kendall was discharged the next morning, the nurses spending all night making sure he was strong enough to continue on with his regular life. Kendall and Kace decided to drop the subject of their parents, taking the 'de-stress' factor into consideration. They knew it had to come up sometime, they just hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Kace, Kendall, Kathy!"The three whipped their heads around to the people who were following them, seeing it was Melinda and Browning. "Oh God no."Kace scoffed, leaning farther into Kendall. "Please, Kace, at least let us buy the house for you and support you. We don't want our grandchild to grow up homeless."

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that I have my own accesory line that gives me lots of money, plus I have a lot saved up for these two."Kathy explained, slightly offended at what Melinda was implying. "Kathy, I know you have lots of money, but we still want to find a way to be in our daughter's life."

"I'm not your daughter anymore."

"Kace, _please._"

"Fine. You can support us and buy us the fucking house, but I'm not talking to you guys ever again. Get that through your heads." Kace hissed, helping Kendall continue to the car.


	12. Nurseries and New Homes

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapterr. This one is about them finally getting a house and starting to move in. If you want to see the pictures of the house I chose, it's on my profile. I'm obsessed with real estate so I had a blast searching for the right home. Also, if you wanna see the nursery, that link is also on my profile. I saw that picture on google and I instantly fell in love with it. I added a little something in the room in the story, so if you don't see it in the picture, that's why. And if you're wondering when for the people who are getting impatient waiting for Fallon, I guess I can reveal that she'll be out next chapter! :))**

**-Morgan. :)) **

* * *

**26 WEEKS PREGNANT**

Kendall unpacked the last box of fragile items into the kitchen cabinet before returning to Kace in the living room. She was currently asleep with the TV on, the pregnancy causing her to become more and more tired each day. Kendall sneaked past her quietly, opening up the front door, allowing entry to James, Logan, and Carlos. "Hey dude!"Carlos practically yelled, causing Kendall to worry. "Shhh! She's asleep. Let's just get this finished."

Kendall lead the boys quietly up the stairs to the soon to be nursery. The boys had come equipped with paint, stickers, and cute accents they had bought from a baby store Kathy had recommended. They had quickly gotten to work, wanting to be finished before Kace woke up.

The house had been a Spanish Villa type home and as soon as Kace had seen it, she fell in love with it, explaining to Kendall that she could see the two living there with Fallon runnning around in the plush garden just to the right of the entrance. Kendall loved it simply because Kace did. The kitchen was nice and modern, with cherry oak cabinets and stainless steel appliances, the living room was cozy, gray sectional couches decorated with red and white pillows, a glass coffee table and a nice flat screen TV, it had 5 bedrooms, the master bedroom included, one of which Kendall had started to make his plans for a nursery, the house had two dining rooms, one very formal with a long dining table and gorgeous chairs, and one just a regular, everyday dining room.

As soon as the sale on the house had been finalized by Melinda and Browning, Kendall had rushed out behind Kace's back and bought a crib, paint, a stroller, baby food, and a high chair. He was worried that she'd be angry that Kendall did the shopping by himself, he just hoped the nursery would make up for it. He left the clothes out, because he was almost certain Kace would want to do that.

The boys worked like dogs for a 7 hours until they realized it was now midnight. They finally finished and stood in awe at what they accomplished. The boys sneaked downstairs, wondering if Kace was still asleep. To their dismay, she was, laying back on the longest part of the sectional snoring away. "She's still asleep?"Logan asked, baffled at the fact that a person could sleep for that long given the fact that the multiple power tools and hammers going made a lot of noise. "Pregnancy makes you really sleepy."Kendall explained scratching the back of his neck. "Bye guys."Kendall announced, pushing the boys out the front door before walking over to Kace and slightly shaking her.

"I didn't do it!"Kace yelled as she shot up out of her dream coming face to face with Kendall. "Fuck! You scared me."Kace said, clutching her chest dramatically. "Sorry babe. Come here, I've got something to show you."Kendall took Kace's hand and helped her off the couch. He lead her upstairs to row of white doors, picking the one that held the nursery. "You ready?"Kendall asked, Kace nodding excitedly.

Kendall opened the door revealing the gorgeous nursery he had worked on. The walls were a crisp turquoise color, accented with curly lettered hot pink stickers above the white crib reading 'Fallon'. She'd never been so excited in her life. "It's so beautiful."She wiped a tear from her eye as she turned to Kendall, giving him a sweet, passionate kiss. "Go open the closet."Kendall commanded as Kace practically ran over. She ripped it open revealing the bibs, hot pink diaper bag embroidered with Fallon in turquoise blue (courtesy of his mother), stroller, baby food, and high chair. "When did you get all this?"Kace questioned, pulling out the stuff one by one. "Yesterday, after all the house shit was finalized." Kendall smiled, hoping Kace would appreciate rather than hate him. "Oh."Kace simply said, fishing through the large pile of things. "You're mad."Kendall awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "No, not mad. Just surprised that you did that without asking me."Kace explained, surveying what Kendall had bought. "I'm so sorry babe. I knew if I asked, it'd ruin the surprise of the nursery-"

"Kendall it's fine. There's still a lot you haven't bought. We can do that tomorrow. Right now, I'm just amazed at how gorgeous this nursery is."Kace said, using the dresser to help her get up.

"What? You didn't think I could do it?"Kendall smirked, pretending to be offended.

"Oh hell no. I knew you couldn't do it without the help of your boys."

"You heard Carlos."

_"From a mile away."_

* * *

**32 Weeks Pregnant**

Kace sat at eye level of the Mac Desktop computer in the offiice patiently waiting for Kendall to come home. She was currently flipping back and forth from homework to baby research. He should've been home a good a hour ago, Kace began to get worried.

Almost right on cue, the front door opened, revealing her handsome boyfriend in a gray button up over a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Vans. "Hey baby."Kace greeted, motioning for Kendall to come in. He almost looked a tad worried. "What's wrong Kenny?"Kace asked, looking up at Kendall. "I know you don't want to, but, uh, we need to talk about your parents."Kendall offered, taking a seat on the cherry oak wood desk. Kace didn't want to talk about her family. Right now, they sickened her. "Kendall, I'm not goin-" "Just listen."Kendall pleaded, taking Kace's hands into his. "After school, I went to go visit my mom and Katie at the house, when I got there, Melinda and Browning were arguing with my mom about something. I had to pry and pry and pry to figure out what it was and I did."Kendall sweetly kissed the back of Kace's left hand. "Browning and Melinda really want you to meet your birth parents because they think once you see them, it'll make you want them back in your life. Melinda's words, not mine."Kendall kissed Kace's right hand. Maybe this was his method of keeping her calm.

"Why is this significant? You told them it wouldn't work right?"Kace said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Definetly, those were the first words out of my mouth. The thing is, they already flew them out. Your birth parents are here Kace."

"Kendall, this doesn't matter to me. I don't want to meet them and I don't want to talk either Melinda or Browning."

"Okay, this is where you become furious. I kind of started to speak out of my ass and invite your birth parents into the delivery room."

"What the** fuck** Kendall?"Kace shot up out of her chair, making Kendall's statement true. She was furious.

"I thought maybe having them there would make you feel better. Meeting them may ease your mind about this whole fucked up situation."

"You thought wrong."Kace muttered before storming past Kendall into the master bedroom.

"And you can bet your _sweet ass_ that you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" She yelled before slamming the door and locking it.


	13. Breakfast Making

**Ugh. I don't know what to write here. I'm terribly tired. And sore.**  
**There's a cliffy. And this is short.**

**Bye. Enjoy. Review.**

**-Morgan.**

* * *

Kendall woke up with intense back pains from sleeping on the new couch in the game room. It was only 6 A.M and Kendall realized he still had to notify Melinda and Browning that Kace didn't want to meet her birth parents. He knew they'd be mad, but Kace mattered more to him. He slipped off the couch and grabbed his phone, dialing the number as quickly as he could. He knew Kace wouldn't be up for another 3 hours, which worked in his favor. He could get some of his last 2 weeks of school homework done without interruption from his moody, pregnant girlfriend.

"Hello?"Kendall heard sleepily from the end of the line. He assumed it was Melinda, seeing the voice was soft and ladylike. "Yeah, Melinda. It's Kendall."Kendall announced his presence. He heard some whispers in the background before Melinda returned the phone. "Kendall! Yes, so Kace is up for it?"Melinda asked excitedly. Kendall knew it would be sad to crush Melinda's dreams like that. He knew he should come straight out and tell Melinda that Kace wanted nothing to do with her birth parents, but something in him was telling him that it wasn't a good idea. Melinda and Browning were supplying money and a house for them, the least Kendall could do was allow them to carry out their plan and watch it blow up in their face. "Okay, the can come to the hospital, but the only people Kace wants in the room is my mom and me."Kendall weaseled his way through the statement, trying to find loopholes in how to get through the conversation. "What? She doesn't want me in the room with her?"Melinda pried over the phone. It couldn't be true. Her own daughter despised her so much that she didn't even want her to be in the delivery room? "Yeah, that's what she told me. Look, I gotta go before she wakes up."Kendall hung up the phone as quickly as he could before slipping into the large kitchen and began to make Kace's favorite breakfast, 6 peices of bacon, 4 pancakes, and ketchup on the side.

Kendall knew it wasn't a good idea to lie to Melinda and Browning, but it was the least he could do to 'repay' them in a way for their new house and the support they were willing to give them. He just hoped Kace wouldn't hate him.

As he finished making breakfast, he set everything on a flat tray and sauntered around the stairs to his master bedroom, opening the white double doors and revealing Kace laying there under the covers. Kendall found her baby bump to be absolutely beautiful on her. It was cliche to say, but he could actually see the pregnancy glow that women always talked about. Being pregnant just made her 10 times more beautiful than she was before. Kendall smiled widely as he inched over to Kace and shook her awake. Kace sat up as she realized who was awaking her. Kendall noticed the look of worry on her face instantly, wanting to get to the bottom of it. "What's wrong, babe?"Kendall asked franticly, trying to search her face for answers.

_"I think my water just broke._"


	14. Welcome to the World, Fallon

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews and messages you guys have been sending me! This really is my favorite story that I've written so far, so thank you. For everyone who wanted something that was so sweet they could cry, this chapter is the one for you. I tried to use every romantic bone in my body to write this and I think you guys would appreciate it. Oh yeah, and also this depicts a very nervous Kendall.**

**The date: May 4, 2012. Here we go, Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Morgan.**

* * *

**"Yourwaterbroke!Where'sthehospitalbag? ?You'reFineright?Areyouinpain?OhGod."**

Kace watched as Kendall dashed around the red walled master bedroom, speaking franticly. She was nervous about going into labor, but not as nearly as nervous as Kendall was. Kendall bounced from wall to wall looking for nothing in particular. He didn't think he was ready yet. Kace was still mad at Kendall for making arrangements with her parents without consulting her first, so she wasn't to ecstatic to talk to him, but she needed to get to the hospital before Kendall had to deliver their baby.

_And we all know how badly that would turn out._

**"KENDALL!**"Kace yelled snapping him out of his frantic state. "Just change into your gray sweatpants, your black t-shirt, and that dark grey sweater I got you the other day. The hospital bag is next to the window in the closet, just change, grab it, and let's go." Kendall nodded and followed Kace's orders, running to quickly get it all done. He ran to Kace, grabbing her hand as she slipped on black flip flops. She had on a black tank top and grey tights, but she figured it wouldn't matter since she'd be changing into a hospital gown anyway. Kendall kept advising her to take deep breaths and stay calm, but Kace felt his advice was more for him than for her. Kendall helped her into the passenger seat of the black BMW, slipping into the driver's seat and speeding out of the house's driveway and down the street.

Kace twisted her head around the backseat and slightly smiled as she saw the pink and white polka dotted car seat perched right in the middle. "In a couple hours, our baby girl is going to be back there."Kace reminded Kendall, the thought of what she would look like racing through her mind. "She is, and she's going to be absolutely gorgeous."Kendall finally said semi-calmly, taking a sharp turn to the hospital. Kace's pains had grown more intense, but not to where she was in extreme agony. Kendall ler her squeeze his hand as the two walked as fast as they could into the maternity ward of the hospital.

"She's going into labor."Kendall said, his voice returning to its frantic state. The two rushed into the room they were assigned to, Kace setting her weight on the hospital bed. Dr. Fields walked in soon after, giving Kace instruction to slip on the hospital gown, lay down, and take deep, slow breaths through each contraction. Kace did as she was told, gladly stripping off her tight clothes and switching into the gown. She laid down and Dr. Fields examined her, telling her she was only 3 centimeters dilated. It'd be awhile until she'd be 10 centimeters, so she had to wait it out and have Kendall talk to her so it wouldn't seem too long. And with that, Dr. Fields was gone to tend to another patient, promising Kace she'll be back every couple of hours to check on her.

Kendall snaked his hand into Kace's as he took a seat next to her bed, setting his free hand onto her sweaty forehead, brushing loose strands of blonde hair out of her face. "Ugh, I fucking hate this! How long am I supposed to wait?"Kace grunted through the pain, squeezing Kendall's hand lightly as she went through another contraction. "It'll just be a few hours, babe. She'll be out soon enough." Kendall pulled out his phone to notify his mom that she was soon to be a grandmother, notifying himself the time in between Kace's squeezing.

To Mom, Melinda, Browning, James, Logan, Carlos, Addie

Kace is in labor. Get here fast.

He simply texted, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Kace and Kendall sat there in silence, not including Kace's occasional cussing due to pain, just enjoying each others company. Both were mesmerized that in a few hours, they were going to be parents, something they were very new at doing. Both had indescribable worries that they wouldn't be good parents to their brand new daughter, but they had to put that at the back of their mind. Their first priority was to bring her into the world safely, and then deal with all the rest later.

"FUCK KENDALL."Kace screamed, squeezing significantly harder onto Kendall's hand. "OW."He yelled back, trying to pull his hand out of her grip, but Kace gripped harder. He hadn't noticed a good 6 hours go by, making the time now 1:00 P.M. Kathy, Melinda and Browning burst in, rushing towards Kace. "My poor baby!"Melinda fawned, rubbing Kace's head. "I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU HERE! I JUST WANT KATHY! GET OUT!"Kace yelled in their faces, pushing Melinda off of her with her free hand. "Kace-"

"GET. OUT."Kace reiterated to her, pointing to the door. Melinda and Browning eased out, leaving Kathy alone in the room. Kathy slipped over to Kendall, bending down to his ear.

"Her birth parents are in the hall. It took me 6 hours to keep Melinda and Browning out, but they insisted that Kace wanted them in here."Kathy kissed her son's cheek before slipping over to the other side of the bed and grabbing Kace's other hand. "GET THE DOCTOR."Kace yelled, searching the room. Almost on cue, Dr. Fields burst in. "Sorry, other patient kept asking questions!"Dr. Fields ran over and checked on Kace. "10 centimeters! We're ready to go!"Dr. Fields called in a couple of nurses who assisted her in putting Kace's legs into the stirrups. "Whoa, wait, right now? The baby's coming right now?"Kendall heaved out. Dr. Fields simply nodded as she slipped the surgical mask over her mouth. Kendall pulled out his phone as his heart began to race and he began to become nervous again. He clicked the record button and slipped away from Kace, filming her shakily.

"Alright, are you ready Kace? When I say go, you're going to take in a big deep breath and push like you're pooping." (A/N: This is what they told my mom to do when she was giving birth to my baby sister, Elliegh, who is now a month old! I'm not just being weird.)

"Go."

Kace did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could. She just wanted the pain to stop.

**"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Deep breath out. Good!"**

"FUCK THIS HURTS!"Kace yelled as she let out her breath.

**"Go."**

Kace repeated her routine, yelling in the process.

**"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Deep breath."**

Kace just looked up at Kendall as her breath heaved. She could see the horrified look on his face.

**"KENDALL, STOP FILMING!"**

**"Okay, the baby is crowning, 3 more pushes. Go! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10."**

Kendall stood there stuck in his position. He couldn't move anymore.

**"Go! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10."**

Kace squeezed Kathy's hand tighter.

**"2 more, Kace. Go!"**

**"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.**"

"AHHH!"

**"Last one! go! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! And we have a gir-**

"Schmidt baby girl born on May 4, 2012 at 2:31 P.M."

The room was filled with the sound of a shrill cry, bursting everyone's eardrums. Kace opened her eyes and took in the sight of the tiny, wet, and bloody figure in Dr. Fields hands. The nurses quickly wrapped her in the pink blanket and toweled her off, cutting the umbellical cord and releasing them into the hallway. "They're just going to rinse her off, then they're going to bring her in here for food. Are you breastfeeding like I recommended?"Dr. Fields asked the exhausted Kace, tearing the gloves from her hands. "Yeah, I'm breastfeeding."Kace simply answered, trying to calm down from her heaving.

"Alright, I'll send in your visitors."

"Make sure you keep my mom and dad and everyone with them out for now, please."

Kace sat up as she saw Kendall stand frozen in front of her, his phone glued to his hands and his eyes locked on the screen. "KENDALL!"Kace yelled, snapping him out of his trance. Kendall dropped his phone and quickly grabbed it, making sure it had no cracks or scratches. He really was trying to make his demeanor seem like he was cool, but everyone in the room knew he wasn't. He quickly walked to Kace side and held her hand, a clear smile on his face. "You did a really good job."He complimented, softly kissing Kace on the lips. Kace forgot the entire reason she was mad in the first place as soon as Kendall's rosy lips hit hers. It was one of her weaknesses.

"Um... I'm going to help Dr. Fields decide who can come in first."

The two ignored Kathy and kept kissing, just getting lost in each other. They were interrupted by the door clicking open once again. Both of them just wanted to ignore it, but they knew the person had to talk sometime.

"Ew, I'm pretty sure they have a rule against having _sex_ on hospital beds."Kendall identified James' voice behind him before pulling away from Kace. "Hey guys."Kendall said, fake smiling at his 3 best friends and Addie. Addie dashed to Kace, giving her a large hug as Kendall just made small talk with his friends.

"Eh-hem."

The boys snapped around to the door after a good 10 minutes of talking, seeing the nurse standing at the doorway with the sheilded baby in her arms. "I think someone needs to meet their mommy and daddy."The nurse cooed, setting the fidgeting baby in Kace's trembling arms. Soft tears instantly hit Kace's neat face, slipping down to her cheek and onto the white and pink striped blanket.

"Do we have a name?"

_"Fallon Maci Schmidt."_

Kendall's voice cracked as he took in the sight of his brand new baby girl. She was tiny, her skin as soft as clouds and her facial features resembling her father's. She had a slightly larger nose and perfectly plump, rosy lips only God could make. Only a few seconds later, her eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of emerald green eyes with perfect gold flecks just like her father's. "Oh my God, she's beautiful."Kendall said, tears making their way down his happy face. He set a kiss on Fallon's forehead, brushing the subtle blonde hairs back down under her blanket. "She's gorgeous."Carlos uttered, proudly patting his friend on the back. "She looks exactly like you."James added, slipping closer to the bed to say hi to the brand new life Kace was holding in her hand. "I-I- I can't even- She's too beautiful."Logan and Addie both kneeled to get a closer look at Fallon, taking in her features.

"Ok, before I get too emotional to where I can't talk I think I should do this."Kendall interrupted everyone thoughts and took Kace's chin into his hand.

"Baby, this all started so quickly. We weren't ready to be parents and I still think we're not ready. I just can't stand to be away from you for more than a couple of days. You're incredibly beautiful and smart and you can multitask like no one I've ever seen before. You're a super strong girl who can do anything she sets her mind to and you made me fall in love that moment I woke up next to you that morning. You're an effortless beauty who isn't into superficial things and that's what I've been looking for. There's been a lot of girls in the past, but none of them are anything like you. I guess I should get to the point."Kendall chuckled before wiping a tear and motioning his friends to back up from the bed. He took a knee and pulled a black velvet box out of the Hospital bag. He revealed a large diamond on a silver band, decorated with 2 slightly smaller diamonds and 8 miniature diamonds on each side. Kace gasped, her arms growing weaker and her tears falling faster. "Kace Andrew Rochester, will you take my last name and marry me?"Kendall pleaded, the tears still running down his face.

_"Of course."_

Kace handed Fallon to Addie as Kendall stood up and showed her the inside of the ring, asking her to read the engraving out loud.

"I promise to stay committed to you and Fallon. I will love you _forever._"

Kendall slipped the ring onto Kace's finger and kissed her passionately, their tears falling together in salty pools of water. Kendall took Kace away from Addie and kissed her head repeatedly, his smile not going anywhere anytime soon.

**"Welcome to the world, Fallon."**

* * *

**So Fallon Schmidt has now joined Civilization! Next chapter, we're going to deal with parents and jealousy (ooooh) and maybe some wedding plans. Next chapter is going to be really juicy. Make sure you review so I know you guys want to know what happens next! This is probably my favorite chapter because I used a lot of my knowledge from being with my mom in the hospital room when she was giving birth to Elliegh plus all the super sweet stuff that happened!**

**I have to head to cheer camp early Thursday morning, so you probably won't get a new chapter until Sunday Afternoon or sometime Monday. Sowwy! :))) I hope you guys enjoyed, please review!**

**-MORGIECAKES.(Trying something besides just Morgan)**


	15. Good Luck

**This one is on the juicier side, so I hope you enjoy being blown away by what comes out. Also, never forget that Kace and Kendall are still in school. Kace gets 2 weeks off and Kendall only get a week. So keep this in my mind! Hope you guys are enjoying!**

**Please review.**

**Oh and BTDUBS, I'm going to cheer camp tomorrow and I won't be back until Sunday, so sorry. I leave you with this chapter!**

**(OH, and happy 4th!)**

**-YourFavoriteWriterEVAR, Morgann.**

* * *

Kendall slipped out of the hospital room as soon as he made sure Kace was sound asleep, making his way into the hall. Addie, Carlos, James, Logan, and two people he assumed to be Kace's birth parents slept soundly, Carlos snoring obnoxiously loud and Logan shifting like a madman. He sneaked by them quietly making his way past hospital room after hospital room into the nursery.

"You can't be in here!"A nurse stopped him before he could get any closer to the sleeping life forms. "My daughter is in here. Fallon Maci Schmidt?"Kendall searched the room for his baby. "I'm going to have to monitor you. Lots of freaks and babynappers here in LA."The nurse suspiciously let him through, pointing out which incubator held his daughter. The nurse opened it, pulling out the wide awake baby and setting her into Kendall's shaking arms.

"Hi love."Kendall cooed, staring into the eyes identical to his. "Lovey, you're so gorgeous! I thought you'd like like your mommy, but you look just like me."Kendall smiled to himself as Fallon's hands wandered through the crisp air of the hospital. "I have a feeling you're going to be a daddy's girl. I know my feeling aren't always 100% but I did get girl right, so I'm 1/2. I'm going to spoil you and protect you and you're not allowed to date until you're 25."He chuckled to himself, kissing the small-but-large nose tenderly. "I'm gonna call you Lovey. I'm gonna be the only one who's allowed to call you that, so if you ever hear mommy saying that, you have my permission to slap her."Kendall slowly began to rock the girl back and forth in his arms till he saw her eyelids growing weary. "That's my girl, lovey. Go to sleep, beautiful. Daddy loves you."He kissed Fallon's soft forehead before handing her sleeping form to the nurse who had been shedding a few quiet tears.

**"You're going to be a great dad, Mr. Schmidt."**

* * *

Kendall shut the door to the hospital room behind him, emerging in a black Dodgers hat turned backwards, a dark gray Philadelphia sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and red Vans. Everyone (except Melinda and Browning, of course) had camped out all night, including Kace's birth parents, who he hadn't officially met yet. He instantly noticed Addie cuddling into Carlos' chest, a cheeky smile on her face. If they had been a couple, why hadn't they told anyone?

"Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with us all night. Kace is getting Fallon ready to go home for the first time and she thought it'd be a good time to announce the GodFather and Godmother we chose. Godfather is, May I get a drumroll please?"His 3 best friends assisted him by tapping on anything close to them rapidly. "Logan!"He announced, watching James and Carlos' faces fall. "And Godmother is obviously Addie."Kendall winked at her as she continued to smile under Carlos' embrace.

A blonde man and woman inched closer to Kendall, their body language coming off as extremely awkward. "Hi Kendall. I'm Reece and this is John. We're Kace's parents."The petite woman shook Kendall's hand, biting her lip. Kace bore an exact resemblance to her, Kendall picking a few things here and there she could attribute to her father. "Hi. Kace doesn't know you guys are here."Kendall hissed uneasily, not really knowing what to say. "Oh, Melinda warned us about that. We just want to talk to her."John joined in on the conversation. "I guess everyone is going to meet up at our house afterwards for a late baby shower. Melinda and Browning aren't invited, but you guys could come up with some lie about how you found out. Just bring a gift. Maybe she won't be too mad if you bring a gift."Kendall explained, scratching the back of his neck. "Ok, then that means we have to go buy a gift. We'll see you guys later."Reece and John raced out of the hospital, leaving Kendall there in awe of what just happened. He had never had that awkward of a conversation in his entire life. He kind of just wanted to forget it ever occured. "I think you guys should get going to. Logan, you know where the spare key is."Kendall explained, watching the annoyed look on Carlos' face. "Yeah, let's head out guys." Logan lead the group out excitedly, practically skipping.

A couple minutes later, the door behind him clicked open, revealing his beautiful fiancee and his new baby girl. Kendall almost had a heart attack upon seeing Kace. She was no longer stick skinny like she was 9 months ago, but she wasn't 'fat' either. She had a decent amount of curves, which Kendall had secretly loved on girls, and she had absolutely no makeup on. Kendall had never seen her so vulnerable. To him, it was the most perfect she'd looked since he'd known her. She wore a white tank top with ruffles decorating the front as well as a bow, blue shorts that showed off her back-to-semi-normal long legs, navy Toms, her signature gold ship anchor necklace, navy Toms, and of course, her large new engagement ring. She toted Fallon in a carseat in her right hand and held the hospital/diaper bag over her left shoulder. Kendall took Fallon and intertwined their fingers as they made their way out to the parking lot. (A/N: When my mom gave birth, they had no wheelchairs for her and my mom really wanted to go home, so she ended up walking out. This just shows that you don't need a wheelchair after you've given birth! :)) "I can't believe we're parents."Kace smiled, her gaze locked on Fallon, who was sleeping so peacefully. "I know you're going to be an amazing mom."Kendall kissed the side of Kace's head tenderly. "I'm sorry Kendall."Kace whispered as the two made their way out into the California heat. "Sorry about what babe?"Kendall asked, confused. "I'm sorry that I overreacted about the whole birth parents thing. It may have been nice to meet them, but now I'll never know."Kendall scratched the back of his neck as he opened the car wirelessly. He slipped into the backseat and strapped Fallon in, kissing her sweetly on the head before slipping out and into the driver's seat.

"Here we go."Kendall announced whimsically, pressing the key into the ignition and taking off, intertwining his free hand with Kace's. (A/N: This means he's driving with one hand and holding Kace's hand with the other, my mom and dad do it all the time and I think it's cute :))

Kendall toted Fallon towards the inside of the house, waiting for Kace to catch up to her with her things. Kendall kissed her passionately before pushing the door open and having everyone jump out of their hiding places screaming surprise. Kace gasped and smiled, walking in slowly and engulfing Addie in a big hug. "Thank you guys so much!"Kace eyed the aquamarine cake and cupcakes in the middle of the living room table. "Here, let's get into presents! We don't have a lot of time. We've got Mrs. Mancer's project to do."Logan announced, pushing the pile of presents over to her.

As she opened gift after gift, mostly things being clothes and monogrammed bedding she smiled and thanked everyone. She really hadn't wanted a baby shower, she didn't think it was neccesary, seeing Kendall and her already had everything she needed. Plus she was tired. She hadn't slept all night, due to them taking Fallon to the nursery as soon as Kace had finished breast feeding. Kendall had slept all the way through it, not even going to check on Fallon like Kace would've liked him to. She finally got to the last two gifts, pulling the smallest one first. "This is from, Melinda and Browning."Kace's voice cracked in realization that her parents were here. She didn't want to make a big scene, seeing Fallon was sleeping in Kendall's arms right next to her. She opened it, a disgusted look on her face. A gold ship anchor necklace identical to hers lay there, shining in the light emitting from the lightbulbs above her. "It's got an adjustable chain, so when she get older, it will always fit her."Kace looked up to catch Melinda's eyes, smiling back at her. She scoffed and shut the box, setting it aside. "Thanks, Melinda."Kace grabbed the next box, ripping it open to see what the contents held. It was a simple brown digital picture frame with a coupon at the back for a free photography session with a company named Reece Louis Photography. "Who's this from?"Kace asked confused, searching the room for someone she didn't know. 2 blonde adults, stepped forward shooting Kace uneasy smiles. "I'm Reece and that's John. We're your biological parents."

Kace dropped the picture frame and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. She needed to be alone, she needed to process what had just happened. How did they find her? Who told Melinda and Browning to come? Why did they bring a gift? (A/N HAHA KENDALL'S IN TROUBLE! XD)

A knock came from the door behind her. "Kace? Please just talk to them."Kendall pleaded from the other side of the door. Kace knew it wouldn't hurt her to listen to her fiance for once. She pulled open the door with a sad look on her face, kissing Fallon's forehead softly before allowing her 2 sets of parents entry into her room. Kendall leaned down to Kace's height, getting close to her ear. "Just text me if you need me."He kissed the side of her blonde head before sauntering down the stairs with his precious daughter in his muscular arms.

* * *

"It's not fucking fair! Why did he choose you?"

"Because I'm the most responsible, of course."

"Yeah but you're a _numb ass jerk,_ who only cares about school. You don't have an inch of love in your GodDamn body."

"Excuse me?"

"When was the last time you told your parents you loved them? Exactly, never. You shouldn't be the damn Godfather. I should!"

"No, I should!"

Kendall slipped into the kitchen as Logan was thrown to the floor by the stronger brunette James, Carlos leaning down to help. "Addie, take Fallon!"He yelled frantically handing his daughter to the brunette. He jumped in, pulling the guys off of each other as quickly as he could before anything could get serious. "What the fuck guys There's a newborn baby in the house. You really couldn't fucking keep this in till you left?"Kendall pleaded, pushing each guy to a different corner of the kitchen, him standing in the middle. "It's not fair that you picked him! He doesn't deserve it."Carlos explained, venom seeping through his dark brown eyes. "He can't take care of a child! He doesn't even tell his parents he loves them."James rebuttled, holding himself to restraint against the countertop. "Really guys? I didn't pick Logan! Kace did because she thought he was the most responsible! We don't need him to love her, we just need him to be there for her when she needs it if anything ever happened to us. But you are such fucking douchebags that you get jealous! So would it make you assholes happy if ALL of you were Godfathers?"Kendall hissed annoyed with his friends. Who knew they could be so much like teenage girls?

"Nah, Kendall. You have to choose."James ordered before storming out of the kitchen to the front door. "He's right."Carlos agreed following suit with James. Logan simply walked out, not saying anything to Kendall.

_What a mess._

* * *

"Well, where do I start?" Reece introducted (A/N: That's actually what I meant to say. No typo!), chuckling slightly. Kace just crossed her arms and stared at the 4 figures in front of her.

"Okay, Well I guess I'll start with how we ended up giving you up for adoption. John and I had been together for 2 years while we were in highschool from 9th to 11th grade. We decided that we were madly in love and decided to have sex out of nowhere at a party. A couple weeks later, I found out I was pregnant with you. The thing was, we both came from extremely Christian families who thought having babies out of wedlock was a complete sin so we had no choice but to give you up for adoption. Our parents would've disowned us if we didn't."Reece explained, kneeling in front of Kace to become level with her sitting height. "Is that it? Can I go now?"Kace ignored the woman and looked up at Melinda and Browning. "Kace, don't be rude."Melinda snapped. "I kind of just want everyone to get out of my house. I gave birth yesterday for God's sakes."Kace shot up from her position on the bed, pushing past her parents. "Kace, wait. We think that their story is a lot like yours and Kendall's, minus the being in love part. Maybe it'd be good if you guys considered adoption. That way you guys could go back to living in your respective houses and be like a normal teenage co-"Kace silenced her father on instinct. "I'm not going to give my daughter up for fucking adoption! Kendall and I are getting married."Kace flashed the diamond ring in her parents faces. "We're going to be good fucking parents and there is absolutely nothing you can say about it. Get out of my house!"Kace ordered, pointing towards the nearest exit. "Kace, you can't keep pushing us out like this!"

_"Watch me."_

* * *

Everyone had finally left the house, leaving Kace, Kendall, and Fallon in a quiet enviroment for the first time in 2 days.

**"SOMEONE SHOOT ME.**"Kace yelled as she sunk into the couch, picking Fallon up from her new wooden bassinet lined with pink sheets (courtesy of Addie) and wrapping her into her arms. Kendall scooted in next to her, sweetly kissing the top of her blonde head, slipping his finger into Fallon's tiny hand. The little girl latched on in her sleep, using it as a sense of comfort. "This day has been absolute shit."Kendall uttered, staring in awe of his beautiful baby girl. "No cussing around Fallon."Kace warned. "I mean, Melinda and Browning and those lunatics they brought with them want me to give Fallon up for adoption."Kace explained, watching as Fallon began to whimper. "What? There's no way! Those fuckers!"Kendall hissed, shaking his head at the thought. "Kendall! No cussing!"Kace warned again. "Sorry. The guys want me to pick a new Godfather."Kendall explained his dillemma. Fallon then began to wail, knocking both Kendall and Kace's eardrums out of their head. "She's hungry."Kace whipped out her boob and popped it into the baby's mouth, instantly silencing her. Kendall found himself surprised. "Whoa! Your boobs are like magic!"He said jokingly, watching as Kace cringed slightly in pain. "Ha-ha very funny. We need to find a way to make everyone happy."Kace shook her head as she watched Fallon eat silently, her green orbs searching the large living room.

"Good Luck."


	16. Literally

**I'M BACK!**

**So, we rocked at cheer camp, I'm proud to say! And now I'm just chilling at home working on some new stories and of course, Little Mistake. This is chapter 16, and I hope you guys very much enjoy this one! Please review, ILOVEFEEDBACK!**

**-Morgannnnnnnn. **

* * *

Kace's eyes shot open as a loud screech came from the room down the hall. She groaned out, knowing that the late night wake ups were coming soon, but she wasn't ready for them right away. She sat up and inched out the door, checking behind her to see Kendall still sound asleep. She rolled her eyes and continued on her journey, opening the door to the nursery and lifting the fidgeting Fallon from her bed. She walked to one of the chairs and cradled Fallon in her arms, exposing her boob and cringing as the little girl latched on needily. She grabbed her phone from the pocket of her sweatpants and saw that it was 3 in the morning, exactly 5 hours since she'd fed Fallon last. Were babies always this needy?

A few minutes later, Fallon was still latched on, emerald green and shiny gold eyes flickering around the room, Kace's phone buzzed. Kace reached for her iPhone once again and read the message curious as to who would be texting her this late.

**Melinda**

**Please tell me you're thinking about the adoption!**

Kace rolled her eyes, disgusted with the fact that her parents wanted her to give up her first child. She knew she could get through the last 2 months of school and still be on top. She believed in herself, so she could do it.

**Kace**

**You're crazy. Don't contact me again.**

Kace set her phone back down and ran her hand through Fallon's barely there blonde hairs, taking in the beauty of her gorgeous new daughter.

**Melinda**

**You're being so unrealistic! Your daughter isn't going to surving with two amateur unfit parents like you two.**

Kace regretted reading the hateful message, instantly letting the tears silently fall down her looked down to the second thing that kept her sane, Fallon, and just let herself smile through her waterworks, knowing that she had created something precious. "Hi Fallon. Sorry you have to see your mommy cry like this. I just want you to know that your grandma is a horrible person. She means well, but she sucks at showing it. I think it's best we all pretend she doesn't exist."Kace kissed Fallon's forehead as the little one drifted back to a deep sleep. Kace knew it wouldn't last long, so she promised herself to save the sigh for when Fallon no longer needed her at night which would be a long time.

**Kace**

**Hey, at least we've got our shit together. You and your husband make sure to stay as far away from my daughter as possible. I'm not afraid to fucking come after you.**

Kace made sure to block Melinda and Browning's numbers immideatly before setting Fallon back in her crib and slipping back to her bedroom. She made sure her tears had officially ceased before getting back in next to Kendall, instantly drifting back to sleep under his warm embrace.

* * *

_"This is not going to be easy."_

Kendall rocked Fallon in his arms as he stared at the three guys across from him at his coffee table. The boys had all agreed to come, all individually thinking that Kendall had picked them. It had been 2 days and none of them had said a word to each other, Kendall's efforts simply failed. Kace sat crosslegged on the couch, reluctant to be here. She had a mother's instinct that today was going to end badly between the four boys and she didn't want any negative energy around Fallon. The girl was 2 days old for crying out loud!

"I have spent all day trying to figure out which one of you would be the best Godfather for Fallon. I mean it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You guys are my everything, you've been there for me from the beginning when we were playing PeeWee hockey for the Hollywood Rockets. You guys backed me up and quit the hockey team after coach made Jett the captain instead of me and I know how much you all wanted to stay on the team. You helped me study for my Chemistry exam when I was failing. You have no idea how hard it'll be to choose just one."Kendall explained, looking to his sleeping daughter for answers.

"It's an easy decision that you've already made, Kendall. James is a douchebag who'd choose his lucky comb over your daughter and Carlos would teach Fallon to be a crazy daredevil, jumping from ceilings when she's 2! I'm the responsible one, and I'm the best decision."Logan rose up from his spot on the coach pleading his case the couple. Kace just prayed Logan would shut up. She didn't want him to rile up the other guys. "Shut up, Logan! You're always so perfect! You get everything you want! I'm tired of you think you're better then the rest of us."Carlos loudly exclaimed, keeping his spot on the couch as he spoke. "I don't get everything I want, Carlos. I have to work for it and maybe if you two weren't so stupid and such fucking assholes, Kendall would've picked you first."

None of them saw what was coming next.

_None of them._

James shot up and shoved Logan down onto the coffee table, shattering the glass into a million tiny peices eliciting an earshattering wail from Logan and Fallon. Kace's heart stopped as she grabbed Fallon from Kendall and ran to the bedroom, wanting to get away from anymore violence.

Kendall ran to Logan and slowly rolled him over, seeing the bloody gashes filled with large peices of glass in his back.

"Get him to the hospital."

Kendall dialed 911 as fast as he could, his heart doubling in beats. Carlos stood frozen and James ran out.

He couldn't believe he had just stabbed his best friend in the back.

**Literally.**


	17. Men

**Okay, so the last one was a cliffhangers, and I hope you guys don't hate me for ending it like that! I wonder how Logan is...**

**So I need your help with something! I really don't know who I should pick for Godfather. I keep thinking in real life who would I pick when Kendall and I had our baby, and I really don't know... Using their characters in the show who would you pick? Also, if Kace had another child (Way off in the future, not hinting to anything) would it be a boy or girl, and give me a name!**

**Summing it up:**

**1. Who should be Godfather? Explain your answer. (PLEASE EXPLAIN! I Wanna see some good reasons!)**

**Logan, James, or Carlos**

**2. IF Kace had another child would it be a boy or girl? Name?**

**-Morgan...**

* * *

Kendall ran behind the nurses who were hurriedly wheeling Logan to an emergency room. Carlos jogged not too far behind him, both of them frowning as the nurses shut the doors to the ER behind them. The two sank to the floor next to each other, holding back sympathetic tears for their best friend. "This is not good. His heart beat was slowing down. What if he dies Kendall? What if he dies?"Carlos chanted, hugging his knees firmly to his chest, pondering the scary thought of his best friend dying. "Carlos calm down. He's going to pull through. He's Logan Phillip Henderson. He's strong."Kendall wiped away his tears, knowing Carlos needed him to be strong for now.

Kace and Addie burst through the doors of the hospital, franticly searching for their boyfriends wanting to know if they were okay. Kace toted a sleeping Fallon with a pink pacifier in her carseat, hoping she would stay soothed for a few more hours. "There!"Addie announced dashing to the two crying boys sitting on the floor. "My baby."Addie bent down to Carlos and wrapped him into her arms. The sight of him crying broke her heart into a million peices. Kace slid in next to Kendall placing Fallon next to her. Her lips grazed his ear softly as she intertwined their fingers. Kendall soothed himself as she squeezed Kace's hand tighter, finding himself thinking about how beautiful both of the women in his life were. "You're gonna be okay. Logan's going to be okay."Kace reassured Kendall, letting him squeeze her hand as much as he wanted. He needed this.

_He needed her._

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Kendall and Carlos sat nervous as the awaited the results from Logan's 4th surgery in a week. The 4 pratically camped out, only leaving for showers and when Kace needed to restock on diapers and wipes for Fallon. Carlos and Kendall were both shocked that James had still not even dropped by once. He'd probably been so guilty. The Logan incident had definetly put him out of the whole Godfather race, Kace made sure Kendall knew that she now that James was a danger to their child.

Addie, Carlos, Kendall, and Kace's head shot up to the nurse who walked out of Logan's room, clipboard in hand. "Are you here for Mr. Henderson?"The four quickly nodded as Kendall nervously played with Fallon's free hand. "I'm afraid it's going to take a good 3 weeks for him to recover. He's been drifting in and out of conciousness. He can talk but I don't think its possible right now to carry on a long conversation with him."The nurse explained smypathetically, a pout on her face. Carlos broke out into tears instantly. Addie tried to soothe him. Carlos and Addie had confirmed their relationship by how inseperable they'd been in the last week. No need to confirm verbally. Kendall just tried to keep his composure as he stared down at Fallon in his arms, trying to remember that there were good things in his life.

**And she was one of them.**

* * *

Kace and Kendall arrived home at 7, both hungry and tired. They imagined Fallon was the same, seeing Kace only fed her 4 times when the usual was 9, and Kendall had noticed how her nap times had become increasingly shorter. She'd lay awake in his arms for 2 hours at most before drifting into a 45 minute nap and snapping right back out of it. Kendall was worried about his baby girl, but Kace tried to remain positive. Too much was happening right now. Too much. Plus, she had to learn how to take care of Fallon on her own as Kendall prepared to go to school the next day. She wasn't sure she was ready to do that, but she was determined to prove her parents wrong. Kace set Fallon down for a longer nap before returning to Kendall who sat at the dinner table chomping away at the organic rice she had made the day before. She joined him shortly after warming her rice, taking the seat across from him.

"We've talked nothing about wedding plans you know."Kace announced, hoping to get Kendall's mind off things.

"Shit. I completely forgot we were getting married."Kendall bit his lip. Kace laughed and Kendall felt relieved she thought he was joking.

"Well... I want a small wedding with a big dress. Like something on the beach with 50 people and only the one I trust."

"So I'm guessing no James."

"Not my decision."

"But it's your wedding."

"Our wedding."

"Whatever."

Kendall shook his head, trying to back out of the conversation. He was stressed enough. He just wanted to make sure Logan was okay before he started forcing thought of getting married into his head.

"Well Fallon could be the flower girl. We could invite close family members leaving out Melinda and Browning of co-"

"Can we not talk about this now?"Kendall said harshly rolling his eyes. He just didn't want to hear about it.

"Yeah, sorry."Extreme hurt came over Kace's heart as she slipped away from the table. All she wanted to do was help, not hurt.

"Thanks."Kendall muttered as he watched Kace dump out the rice and dash upstairs, completely oblivious to how Kace was feeling.

**_Ugh, Men._**


	18. Surprise Adoption

**So, I really don't know exactly what to say about this chapter. Just make sure you go back to my last chapter and answer those two questions for me! I'd appreciate it.**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR.**

**-Nagrom. (Name backwards)**

* * *

**DING.**

Fallon sprung awake with a loud wail, preventing Kace from finishing the last question on her chemistry review Addie had dropped off during her lunch break at school.

It had been a long, stressful day even though the time had just now hit 1:30. Kendall and her hadn't spoken since their semi-blowout last night. To Kendall it wasn't a big deal, but to Kace, it felt like he didn't give 2 shit about the getting married. Marriage was a big step and she knew she didn't have to take it with Kendall. It just felt right, both emotionally and physically.

Kace groaned as she lifted herself off of Kendall and her's massive master bed to tend to the crying baby, trying to soothe her. She pulled down Kendall's gray Philidelphia sweatshirt and purple Nike shorts as she continued to rock her baby. She wondered who'd be visiting her. All of her 'friends' were in school and she didn't expect Kendall coming home early. She finally got Fallon to calm down as she approached the front door, pulling it open and revealing 3 figures in front of her.

It was Reece.

And John.

And her spitting image.

* * *

Kendall read the 16th text Kace had sent him once more, his heart breaking at the words.

**Kace**

**Fallon misses you... The old you.**

He had been ignoring her text messages for a good reason. He wasn't ready to deal with the wedding. He was scared half to death that the day would come and he'd screw something up making Kace change her mind about wanting to marry him. If she called off their relationship, she'd for sure take Fallon and Kendall needed them both in his life to keep him sane. He didn't know what to text Kace back, he figured it was too late since she had sent the text message a good hour ago. She must've thought he was a huge asshole for ignoring her this entire time.

Carlos trudged in and took his usual seat next to Kendall, his facial expression dripping with guilt. Kendall put his phone away turning his head to face his best friend. "Hey, what's wrong?"Kendall asked, patting Carlos on the back as the late bell rang.

"I slept with someone other than Addie last night."

Kendall shrugged at Carlos's confession. It wasn't like Addie and him had been dating for months now, it was a few weeks. Plus, Carlos and the rest of the boys had always been players. Kendall was kind of tugged into being tied down to Kace, not that he didn't love her or that he felt trapped. He just didn't understand why Carlos was freaking out so bad. "What's so bad about that?"

"What's so bad about that? I really like Addie, that's what's so bad about that! And she's for sure going to break up with me if she finds out. I'm screwed Kendall."

"Not really, just don't tell her."

The two boys hadn't realize they had still been talking at the same time their teacher was. They'd missed everything he just said to them, but it didn't seem to bother them.

"It's eating me alive Kendall. I can't not tell her. I have to."

Kendall just chuckled at Carlos's worried state. "Whatever makes you happy."

Mr. Harper's History class was interrupted by the door being thrown open, revealing a tall, tan, muscular figure on the other side.

It was none other than James Maslow, showing his face yet again.

Kendall couldn't believe he actually came out of hiding.

* * *

"So this is Kadie."

Reece introduced, before taking a seat on the other side of the blonde girl. Kristen litterally felt as if she was looking in a mirror. "I'm confused, who is she?"Kristen inquired, still rocking Fallon back and forth in her arms.

"You're twin sister."

It took every muscle in Kace's body to not drop Fallon right then and there. She had a sister? She wasn't an only child? Great. More lies. "How did you guys find her?"Kace choked back her words, knowing it wasn't possible that Reece and John kept Kadie and only gave her up for adoption. Reece and John had explained what happened. Having children out of wedlock was a sin to their parents, right?. Kadie had to have been given up for adoption as well. "Her parents agreed secretly to have an open adoption. Our parents wouldn't allow that, but we didn't want to lose total contact. We saw her seperately though. John and I aren't together and after you two were born, we just stopped talking."Reece stared at the side of Kadie's blushing face, knowing how shy Kace's sister was. "Of course. Melinda and Browning wanted me to think that they were my real parents. They were never gonna tell me..."Kace mumbled to herself. It wasn't fair how Kadie had gotten to know Reece and John. Kace deserved it more than she did.

"So Melinda and Browning told us that you were going through with adoption."

Kace heart started to beat 40 times faster. What? She never said that. Those words had never come out of her mouth. She'd never typed them. She never even thought about giving up Fallon for adoption.

"The man is coming tomorrow to take her, right?"

Kendall and Carlos tensed as James got closer and closer to his usual seat in front of them. His face carried a sad expression, avoiding the looks from everyone in the class. Everyone knew what happened. Word got around fast in LA.

"You guys have the pages to read. Seperate into two's and discuss the theoretical reason behind Thurgood Marshall's decisions."Mr. Harper announced before slipping back behind his desk.

"James doesn't have a partner?"

"No one wants to work with the psycho."

Kendall heard a voice say from next to him, sighing out sympathetically for James. James never showed it, but he was extremely sensitive. He cared almost too much about what people thought about it him. The boys never knew why, it just how James was. James shifted around in his seat to face Carlos and Kendall, his eyes bloodshot as if he had been crying. "I know you guys don't want to talk to me, but I really need to tell you something." Carlos didn't want to hear a word that came out of James's mouth. Their best friend was lying in a goddamn hospital because of him. Carlos would never trust the pretty boy again. Kendall was a little more understanding then Carlos was. "I've had my brain wracked with how I could get you guys to forgive me. I just want you guys to know that I went to see Logan earlier today and I apologized and he took it. Logan and I are cool now."James took a second to search his former friend's faces. " Remember the Jam Session we had at Jo's beach party last summer where everyone pressured us to sing that Beatles song?"James asked rubbing his forhead to release some stress. The tension between Carlos and James was so thick you could cut with a knife. "And you guys know how I've been trying to make it in the entertainment business with my agent and manager and all that?"James asked again, hoping they wouldn't tune him out for 3 more minutes. "Get to the point. We've got a history book to read."Carlos hissed, wanting James to be finished. "I secretly filmed us when we started singing. I sent it to my agent and I only planned for her to cut out your parts and keep mine for this new show about a boy band called Big Time Rush. Well, my agent forgot to cut out your parts and just sent in the whole CD."

"Get to it James."

Kendall was getting a little impatient.

**"All 4 of us just landed a role on Nick."**


	19. I'm Leaving

**Chapter 19. I'm extremely proud of this one, so you better review!**

**Okay, next I'm gonna do a bad boy Kendall story. OMG, it's gonna be geniusss! I'm kind of still working on It's Been Arranged, so I might delete that temporarily and put it back up when I have it all together... Sorry about that. Little Mistakes is the only stable story I have... :) But that's alright. This one is VERYYYYYYYY short and sad, so I hope you don't hate me for that.**  
**The next one is better, I promiseeee!**  
**Please reviewwww guys! ;)))**

**-Morgan.**

* * *

Kendall strolled into the house gripping the thick, white script in his hands. He was seriously thinking about James's offer, he need Kace's opinion. Women knew best, right?

He stopped in his tracks as he spotted Kace nervously pacing, tears streaming down her face. "What the hell happened?"Kendall asked, Kace stopping in front of him, a phone glued to her ear. "I'm screwed, you're gonna hate me."Kace panted out before taking off up the stairs. Kendall ran after her, dropping the script behind him. He was severly confused as to what was going on. Why was Kace hysterical? Why did she think it would make him hate her? Kace tried to slam the door to her bedroom, but Kendall was too quick for her. He forced his way in as Kace sunk down onto the bed. "What's going on Kace?"Kendall yelled, forgetting his daughter was sleeping in the room across the hall. Kace looked up at her fiancee, her eyes bloodshot.

"My mom put Fallon up for adoption. This guy is coming to get her tomorrow."

Kace admitted, her heart breaking more as she saw Kendall's face drop. "The fuck? How could you let this happen? You should've seen this fucking coming! I can't marry you if you can't even keep up with your daughter."He yelled, Fallon began to wail in the other room. Kendall silently cursed himself for waking up. The anger was just breaking him apart. Kace became hysterical as she crawled to the walk in closet and threw clothes into an empty suitcase as fast as she could. Kendall was right. There was no way he could marry a girl like Kace. How could she be so stupid? She zipped her pink suitcase and stood up, storming out past Kendall. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"Kendall jogged after her.

**"I'm leaving.**"Kace announced, handing her ring back to Kendall before beggining her journey down the stairs.


	20. Alone

**HEYYY.**

**So i don't like this chapter, like at all. I was really uninspired and shit so I had no idea what to write. It's really bad and sad and just all around horrible, but don't hate me for this. Chapter 21 should be up soon.. or when I'm inspired.**

**I can't believe I'm at chapter 20! There's a ton more to go, plus the sequel and the... trequel? What do you call third installments? Ok... Oh yeah, don't forget to answer the questions 2 or 3 chapters back.. I need some feedback guys! Thank yaaa.**

**-Morgann.**

* * *

"Kace!"Kendall ran after Kace leaving Fallon wailing in the background. "Stop! Where the hell are you gonna go? Don't be so fucking irrational!"Kendall harshly grabbed her arm, whipping her around to face him. HEr eyes were swollen with depressed tears. "I'm not a good mother. You said it yourself. I'll get a hotel reoom, just leave me alone."Kace broke away from his grip, storming out the front door.

Kendall's heart started to beat faster as he watched Kace climb into her car and drive off. He knew it was only a matter of time before he screwed something up. He let the love of his life slip through his fingers, now he was left alone to parent Fallon, something he had no idea how to do. He ran up the stairs to find his daughter shaking in her crib, tears streaming down her small, reddened face. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her. He reached into his pocket and speed dialed his mom, silently praying she'd pick he. He knew his mother would scold him, but he needed all the help he could get.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Thank God you picked up!"

"What? What's going on? Why is Fallon crying so hard?"

"Kace and I just had a fight and she took off. I have no idea what to do, can you please come over?"

"Kendall, I can't help you! You made this mess and you have to clean it up."

"You can't be serious!"

"Kendall, grow up and be a man. You can't rely on everyone to de everything for you."

"Go to hell, mom."He ended the call and chucked his phone across the room, still trying to silence Fallon's cries. "What the** fuck** is wrong?"He yelled in her face, watching as her cries only became louder. He set her down and sank to the floor as the tears began to slide down his own face.

He couldn't do this.

Especially not _alone._

* * *

Kace parked her car on the side of a dirt road and crawled into the back of her car. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces. She thought Kendall would be understanding of the situation, having met her parents, but all he could think to do was judge her. The only thing she had wanted to do was to marry him and have a perfect family complete with Fallon. She didn't need all the drama pouring into her life, especially not now. Nothing was going her way anymore.

**Addie**

**I need someone to talk to! I just found out Carlos cheated on me! :(**

Kace ignored Addie's text message and laid back down on her seat, shutting her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. It wasn't working, the only thing she could see were Kendall's cold eyes judging her and telling her that he couldn't marry her. He was right, Kendall couldn't marry her. She couldn't keep up with her own daughter who was only a week old. How was that a quality he would want in a wife? She wanted to go back to the house and talk to Kendall. Maybe what he had said was only out of anger. Who wouldn't be angry knowing that their child was going to be given up for adoption? Deep down, she knew Kendall would simply turn her away. There was no way she was going back. She couldn't.

* * *

Kendall cradled Fallon in his arms as he proceeded to open the front door. He didn't want to be late for school, so he had to be quick.

"Hi."Kendall said to the man on the other side of his door. "Hi, are you Mr. Schmidt?"The man asked, a friendly smile on his face. "Yeah."Kendall handed her over to him, making sure she was safely in the man's arms.

_**"Can you make sure she has a good family?"**_


	21. The Adoption Agency

**WHOA! Okay, so the last ones ending was horribleeeeeeee. I mean if I was reading my story I would find out where I lived and shoot me. If you guys didn't get what was going on, the man was the guy from the adoption agency and Kendall was giving Fallon away... Yeah so now if you didn't get it your probably scouring your phonebook looking for mee. I'm so sorry, but I promise you it'll all be okay. Whoa 2 stories updated in one day! Gosh I must like you guys. :)**

**Now I don't know if they get Fallon back or not.. Guess you're just gonna have to keep reading. ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! LOVE THE SUPPORT.**

**Fierce and Love,**

**MORGAN.**

* * *

Kace walked through the doors of the school in a white tank top, jeans shorts, beat up black converse, and her up in a messy bun. All eyes were on her as she made her way through the hall, people all knowing of her recent birth of Fallon. She wasn't used to all the attention. Frankly, she hated it with every fiber of her being. She strolled past Kendall, who had his head buried in his locker, the guys (minus Logan) crowded around him, patting his back. Carlos spotted her staring and took off after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Look Carlos, I really don't want to ta-"

"Kendall gave Fallon up for adoption."

Kace's breath caught in her throat, her heart immideatly stopping. She was not expecting him to say that at all. That was the last thing she needed to hear. She was already depressed and alone. Did Kendall really need to add to that? "Please tell me your joking."Carlos wiped the stray tear from her cheek. He simply shook his head. "But, he thought it was best. He thought you were gone fore-"Carlos didn't get a chance to speak before Kace took off in the other direction, out the door.

She was on a mission to get her daughter back, no matter how hard it would be. She sped at least 20 miles over the limit getting honked at numerous times. No one understood how bad she felt right now. It was her fault Kendall had given Fallon up. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had to try.

* * *

"She took off!"

"Where?"

James and Carlos whispered behind Kendall's back, trying not to let him hear. He was heartbroken over giving his daughter up, his friends were simply trying to cheer him up. James had convinced Carlos to continue with the audition for the Nickolodeon show, not completely forgiving James for hurting his friend over something stupid. James still needed Kendall and Logan's seal of approval, Kendall clearly dealing with something more important and Logan still in the hospital. He was set to be released in a week, but James needed his answer ASAP. Now wasn't the appropriate time to ask Kendall, he figured.

"Does it look like I know?"

"You guys realize I can hear you, right?"Kendall scolded, lifting up from his locker to face his best friends. "Oh... Sorry."Carlos apologized, watching a final tear stroll down Kendall's face. "It's okay guys. You sure you don't know where she went?"Kendall asked Carlos, hoping he could catch her. "No sorry man."Carlos reassured. Kendall looked up at James with a sad expression, knowing now wasn't the time to be jumping into something as big of a project as Big Time Rush was, but something in him was missing. Maybe James' offer would fill it, make him feel better about his decision to give up Fallon. "James, I think I'm gonna do Big Time Rush."Kendall announced, leaning against his still open locker. "Really? YES!"James cheered. It felt great getting 2 out of 3 of his best friends on board. Logan was set to be out in a week, he could get his answer then and confirm the Big Time Rush of nowhere,the bell for first period rang and Carlos and James took off, not wanting to be late. Kendall waited at his locker, eyes locked on the door waiting for Kace to pop in at any moment. He realized it wouldn't happen after the late bell rang and took off to first period as well, stray tears still making their way down his face.

* * *

"I need to speak to Micheal!"Kace yelled as she burst in to the adoption agency. The lady behind the reception looked terrified of Kace, she had every right, her hair was messy, her eyes were swollen and bloodshoot, and she had no makeup on, just a tear splotched face. "I need to speak to Micheal."She reiterated, calming herself down. "May I ask why?"The lady asked, returning to her computer work. "He had my daughter. I'm here to get her back."The lady simply chuckled at Kace's statement. "It's not that easy, you gave her up for adoption. You can't just take her back."

"I heard my name."

A tall man with dark hair walked out to the desk, staring at Kace. "Who is this?"He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm Kace Rochester. Fallon Schmidt is my baby and you took her today. I want her back!"Kace yelled, gaining stares from people in the agency. "I can't just give her back. That Kendall guy already gave him up. You should've taken this up with him."Micheal snickered. Kace walked to him and harshly pushed him against the wall. "You sure fucking can give my daughter back. I haven't signed my rights away, so why don't you go back there, get my daughter, and I'll be out of your fucking way."Kace hissed menacingly, a hint of fear in Micheal's eyes. "God. Get off me. I'll get her."Micheal pushed her back and headed to the phone behind the receptionist desk and dialed a few numbers before having a brief conversation and looking back up at Kace. "They'll be here soon."He smirked, watching eyes lose all sense of worry.

Within seconds, Kace arms had large hands clasped around them and she was being carried out and left on the street, two security guars sauntering back in.

At that moment, she couldn't hold anything back. She dropped to the asphalt and started to sob. She didn't care where she was or who saw her.

All she wanted to do was cry.


	22. Pity

**HEYYYYYYY. I have 50+ reviewsss. Wow, I didn't even think this story was that good at first. Thank you guys so much for reading and following and reviewing. It all means a lot to me! :)) You are the one who keep this story. Now this one is better than the last two, for all of you Melinda and Browning/Reece and John haters, you're in for a treat. ;) So read and review and tell me what you think! I really don't like this chapter, so I'm sorry. Goshhhhh. :0)**

**Fierce and Love,**

**Morganiccc.**

* * *

Kendall slumped into the couch, script in hand trying his best to read the blurred words through his tears. He was trying to think of anything he could to lift his spirits, anything included drinking, crashing a party, or even sleeping with another girl. Every time he thought of those a pang ran through his heart. He knew how dissapointed Kace would be when she found out he had done something like that. He had finished all his homework assigned today, surprisingly, and had Logan check it on his visit to the hospital. James had arrived shortly after Kendall was leaving getting ready to get Logan's final answer. He explained to Kendall that his agent needed a Yes or No now before they decide to give his role away.

He religiously checked his phone every 5 minutes. He put it on vibrate so he'd know when Kace was calling or texting him, having set a custom vibration just for her. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone else. A knock came from the otherside of the door, Kendall slinked up to go answer it. It was the man from earlier this morning, a stack of papers in his hand. "Hi Mr. Schmidt. I know you had school earlier, but we have paperwork to deal."Micheal smirked. Kendall allowed him in, trudging to the dining room table. Micheal handed him the papers, Kendall sifting through them skimming through each tiny detail. He picked up the pain and aimed for the dotted line, curiosity seeping through him.

"What happens if I _don't_ sign these papers?"

* * *

Kace banged on the front door to Melinda and Browning's house, her body wracked with pure pent up anger and frustration she needed to get out. The door was opened by Browning, Kace instantly laying a vicious slap to the side of his face. "How dare you?"Kace yelled, pushing him backwards into the house. "How dare you think its okay to fucking give my daughter away?"Kace kicked him in the stomach watching him groan in pain. "You are a sick fucking bastard. You and your wife. You don't deserve to have kids!"She kicked him one last time, smiling as he coughed up blood below her. She runway walked to the living room where her mother slept quietly, ripping her from the couch and onto the glass coffee table. Melinda yelled out in pain as the coffee table shattered beneath her. (A/N: sound familiar? ;)) "Why the fuck do you think its okay to ruin someones life?"Melinda took an elbow the face. She tried as hard as she could to fight back, but the energy in Kace wasn't backing down anytime soon.

"Kace, stop!"Melinda panted, seeing the cold in her daughter's eyes. "No! I wanted to be left alone with my fucking daughter, but you couldn't do that,could you? You couldn't fucking help yourself!"Kace drove a shoe into Melinda's thigh, making sure to leave a nasty bruise. "You're only happy when someone else is miserable. You need help and lots of it, bitch."Kace drove her foot into Melinda's side, the woman wincing in pain. It only made Kace smile. This was her goal, to make her parents feel on the outside what she was feeling on the inside. "You ruined my life!"Kace sent a punch into Melinda's nose, blood running down her Melinda's face. "Kace, I wasn't the one who did it! It was Reece and John!"Melinda found her breath and spat it out, wanting the pain to stop. She was getting hurt for no reason. "Don't fucking lie to me."Kace hissed. "I'm not! They called 2 days ago and told us. They said it already went through and all we did was agree with it!"Melinda pleaded, clutching to her chest. "I don't want you guys in my life. Kendall and I are moving out of that goddamn house."Kace sauntered out of the house and made her way back to the car. She realize she had no idea where she was going, knowing nothing of where Reece and John lived. She pulled out her phone and called the one person who she knew could help her.

"Hey Kadie?"

* * *

"Thanks for your cooperation Mr. Schmidt."

Kendall locked the door behind Micheal, a smile faltering on his lips. He practically bounced off the walls with excitement. He knew he had made the right decision doing what he just did and soon everything would be back to normal. He needed to call Kace, he needed to talk to to her and to get this out. He felt like screaming it at the top of his lungs, but he knew his neighbors wouldn't be appreciative of that. He dialed her number several times with no avail, he kept getting sent to voicemail. This made his heart drop again. Was Kace still mad at him? She obviously was avoiding his call. He should be happy but knowing that love of his life hated his very existence.

He slumped into the couch and clutched onto his phone, praying for Kace to return his call.

This would be bittersweet if Kace wasn't around to experience it with him.

* * *

"Kadie!"Kace yelled, motioning her spitting image over to her. Kadie slipped over to Kace, both of them standing in front of Reece's small property. "Hey!"Kadie said, coming face to face with Kace. "Is she inside?"Kace asked, eyes filling with venom. "Yeah, I'll let you in."Kadie led her to the front door and unlocked the door, letting Kace into the living room where Reece sat watching television.

"You bitch."

Kace stormed over to her and slapped her, sure to leave a mark. "Did you really think I wasn't going to find out? You give my daughter away from adoption and you really think I wouldn't find out it was you?"Kace yelled in Reece's face. "Your daughter is a sin! You can't raise her."Reece yelled back pushing Kace out of the way. "Reece, that's not your decision! You gave up your right as my mother! I am going to fucking raise her and you don't have a say."Kace grabbed her arm and twisted, Reece yelling out in pain. "Don't fuck with my family, bitch. Stay out of my life."Kace pushed Reece down and stormed to where Kadie was. "I'm getting out of here."Kadie declared, slipping out of the house before Kace did. Kace let a tear slip out as she got into her car.

**Now, to deal with Kendall.**


	23. Family Again

**OH MY FUCKING GOSH.**

**I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER FOR THE THIRD TIME AND SAVED IT AND THEN I COME BACK TO GET READY TO POST IT AND IT'S FUCKING GONE.**

**I'VE NEVER BEEN SO FUCKING PISSED OFF IN MY FUCKING LIFE. I HATE THIS I HATE EVERYTHING I HATE LIFE, MY COMPUTER SHOULD GO FUCK ITSELF.**

**I'M SERIOUS I HATE THIS.**

**Sorry guys, I'm just SUPER pissed off. This is literally the fourth time I'm fucking writing this. Sorry it took so long for me to update... I've been super busy and shit.**

**Plus, the writing in this one is much better because I took a little writing workshop to help be a little more descriptive and one of my friends who is an awesome writer is helping me outtt. Plus, there should be no more Typos! Because now I have someone to proofread it for me!**

**Fierce and Love,**

**Morgannnn.**

* * *

Kendall set the pile of papers down on the couch as he stood to go answer the front door. He didn't understand why anyone would be at his home at almost one in the morning, most people were sane and were sleeping at this time. He bit his lip as he swung the door open, eyes growing to a larger size when the sight of Kace's frame stood below him.

Makeup was smeared messily across her face, her hands were nervously twiddling against one another, and her hair ruffled in a careless way. Kendall overlooked that and stood in awe of the fact that Kace had actually came back. "Hi."He breathed out, Kace lifting her eyes to his.

"We're moving out."

Kace pushed past Kendall into the home, stopping in her tracks as she spotted a familiar child laying asleep in a soothing bassinet. Fallon wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be in the adoption agency with Michael while Kace was deprived all contact from her. But, it wasn't a figment of her imagination. Fallon was really there, rocking carefully, lips parted and taking in random gasps of air. Something Kace had momentarily forgotten to do:

_Breathe._

She took a quick breath before falling to her knees and calming down as Kendall rushed to her side. "What do you mean we're moving out?"The boy asked, soothingly rubbing Kace's shaking shoulders. "I-I called the realtor and she said that she'd take care of everything, movers, recreating the nursery. We can't stay here."Kace broadly explained, Kendall still sporting a confused look. Why the sudden decision? And without even taking a chance to discuss it with him? It was all bizarrely out of the ordinary and Kendall wasn't okay with change. So much had changed in so little time and Kendall was still dealing with the fact that his audition for Big Time Rush was in 3 weeks. Now wasn't a good time to break 'the good news' to Kace, seeing as the couple was dealing with much more important things at the time. Stuff that needed to be deal with ASAP. "Kace, can you give me a better answer than that? Why do we have to move so suddenly?"Kendall kept his voice at a minimum, it'd been a struggle to get Fallon back to sleep after Michael dropped her back off, the little girl having been through hell in the course of 24 hours. "Because, I have a feeling Melinda and Browning have the motive to destroy us, and if we're living under a house they paid for, it only makes us a bigger target."Kace explained, not keeping track of her volume as Kendall was. "We're checking out houses tomorrow, the movers will be here early, and we've also gotta drop by the bank to cash our trust funds before they freeze the account."Kace spoke fastly, hands still shaking uncontrollably. "Just go pack and I'll get Fallon ready for bed."Kace commanded, shaking Kendall's palms off of her shoulders. The blonde boy stared down at his significant other for a moment before taking her command and dissapearing up the stairs in a flash.

Kace finally let herself break down in the middle of the living room where her coffee table was supposed to be. She hadn't wanted Kendall to see her in this state. She wanted to be strong, tough, confident, but she couldn't. Her situation was far from ideal, her heart shattered in two by her (ex-) boyfriend declaring to her she was an unfit mother right to her face. She had forced herself to believe it was true, she was careless and stupid, giving her mom a clear entry into Fallon's life. Kendall had been the one to bring the family back together, something Kace knew she would never be capable of. It just hurt knowing that she would never be able to take care of her own child the correct way.

She let the last tear slide out of her eye before standing up to her full height and skillfully lifting Fallon out of her rocking bassinett, turning the motorized bed off and settling into the couch. The baby fidgeted before awakening, releasing a shrill cry. Kace whipped her breast out and instantly quieted the child, smiling as Fallon calmed. She wished all things could be as simple as that moment, the world around her quickly stilling and nothing else mattered besides making sure her daughter was happy.

If only life could be that simple.

* * *

Kendall pulled a thin t-shirt over his body, staring with bloodshot eyes into the mirror in front of him. Kace had slept in the guest room, leaving Kendall alone in the large bed. He didn't argue with her, only seeing her when both of them would awake to tend to Fallon. No words were spoken, both of them still taking in the fact that they had to be moving out in such short notice.

He pulled a beanie over his messy hair and stuck his iPhone in the pocket of his dark capri pants, slipping his feet into a pair of combat boots. It was going to be a long, awkward day, one he was sure he wasn't ready for.

Kendall slipped to door as a knock came from the other side, Kace twiddling her thumbs nervously. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pin straight ponytail, a hot Pink Victoria's secret showing off her tan midriff, white jean shorts, a gold charm bracelet, and black biker boots. Her ship anchor necklace lay in a gold pile in her hand, slightly dented and damaged. "The movers just got here."Kace notified. Kendall couldn't help but look over her a couple times, her figure slightly returning to his original frame. "What's wrong with your necklace?"Kendall asked, wondering why she wasn't wearing it. "I'm getting rid of it. My da- Browning gave it to me when I was six. It was supposed to mean he would always be there to 'anchor' me down. But I guess it's irrelevant now, right?"Kace darkly chuckled, ripping the chain in half with shaking hands. "Fallon's ready."She announced as large men easily moved stuff out of the homes behind them. "Okay. I'll get the suitcases into the car."

The conversation was awkward and airy, no real substance behind the words. It was like a banter between strangers, neither of them knowing who stood in front of them anymore. Kendall was a monster who judged in Kace's eyes, and Kace was an afraid little girl in Kendall's eyes. She was helpless, needed someone or something to rely on at the time, which was never an adjective he would have used to describe Kace and Kendall had turned into something she'd never seen before, yelling at her for being irresponsible when she really had no chance of preventing it.

Kendall brushed past Kace and grabbed the mass amount of suitcases hauling them down the stairs with ease while the two stood there in complete silence.

He could already tell it'd be a long day.

* * *

"We've been expecting you."

Kace bobbed Fallon's exploring body in her tan arms as her and Kendall approached the bank teller's desk. It had been the first thing on their to-do list since they never knew what Melinda and Browning would be planning next.

It was better safe then sorry.

"My name is Trisha and I'll be helping you today. What're we planning to do?"The staff member started talking as soon as Kendall and Kace took their seats. "I need to get transfer money out of my trust fund."Kace began, her hands immediately begginning to shake with fear. She had no explanation for being afraid, she just was.

Fear was a bitch.


	24. Talking

**HEEEEEEYYY.**

**So, chapter 24. Kace and Kendall are not together right now.**

**Just letting you knoowww.**

**And they just bought a new house using both of their trust funds and are staying in a hotel right now. This is all on the same day as the last chapter.**  
**Also something to clear up, the Realtor heard Kace's story and rebuilt the nursery the exact same way. Sorry, I liked the nursery I picked for Fallon (which is on my profile) and I didn't wanna change it. :)**

**UMMM, I'm kind of worried because I have no new reviews... Is everything alright?**

**Is my story not good anymore? I promise to update more frequently!**

**If you wanna see the new house, it's on my profile. :)**

**Also, with the house on my profile ignore the price and the fact that it's in San Francisco. They live in LA still! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'll love you forever.**

**Fierce and Love,**  
**Morgan...**

* * *

"So we're doing this again."

Kendall scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as movers buzzed past the three productively. It was an all too familiar scene that no teenagers should've been experiencing alone, but their situation beckoned for it.

The two hadn't realized exactly how much their parents had invested in them or how much their parents were even worth. It was much more money than either of them knew what to do with and they both knew it wasn't a smart idea to leave two teenagers with that amount of cash at an arms reach. Both of them were way in over their heads and both were aware.

Inexplainable fear was still running through Kace's veins. She did a fairly good job of hiding it, concentrating all her energy into Fallon, but she knew Kendall could sense something was wrong. He knew her all too well to overlook something as prominent as her fear, but he seemed to be dodging the problem just as much as Kace was.

"I think we need to talk, Kace."

Those 7 words struck a chord in her mind.

That was what she was afraid of.

Talking.

"I don't wanna talk."Kace stormed after the movers into the new home, Kendall running after her. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight with Kendall or talk about what she was feeling because frankly, she didn't know. Her own body was fighting the talking to Kendall, why would she want to put herself through that? Also, Kendall was so quick to judge her even though he knew it would only break her down. That was exactly what she was afraid of. Being broken down, _again._ "Kace, stop."Kendall gripped Kace with a strong hand, forcing her to face him in the middle of the moving chaos. "I don't get what your problem is."He sighed, slightly shifting to not be in the way of the bulky men storming past with furniture in hand. "I don't have a problem. Now could you please let go?"Kace knew her statement wasn't believable, shaky voice and a nervous body to match.

Kendall stared at Kace with knowing green eyes. Kace did have a problem and he insisted on getting to the bottom of it. They were never going to return to normal if Kace didn't admit her deal to Kendall. Plus normal was considered a stretch in their situation.

"Come on, just say what's bugging you. The quicker you admit it, the quicker we can get this over with."

"Get what over with, Kendall? You think I'm going to say what my problem is and everything will just be perfect again?"Venom sneaked it's way into her tone.

"Well, no but it'll help."Kendall was now the vulnerable one.

"I can't believe you. You are just like all guys! You think you know what's going on when you're clueless!"Confidence from an unknown source creeped it's way in this time.

"I'm not clueless! I know you're afraid and I'm just trying to figure it out!"Their conversation was gaining stares from the movers.

"God damn it, then stop trying to figure it out!"

"Why are you mad at me for trying to fix things?"

"Because Kendall, you can't fix you making me feel like shit."Kace brought her voice down before slipping past Kendall to get to the car. All she wanted to do was be alone. All she wanted to do was cry.

Kace was in a grueling uphill battle and right now, she was losing.


	25. We Are Not Okay

**Suppperssss.**

**I'm writing again! Which is very good!**

**I've cut back on my 'leaving the house' thing so I can write more and hopefully I'll have a new story up after I get everything in control.**

**I'm working on chapter four of the Leader, so look fo datt. ;)**

**Ummmm, what else what else?**

**I have a central idea typed on my phone for each chapter and I have 38 right now and I still haven't gotten to how I wanna end it so yeah...**

**I wanna make this a trilogy so we can follow Fallon as she gets older and Kendall as he gets famousss! Then like a third one to show Fallon in her teen years and how Kendall and Kace are doing also the other guys having started a family and whatnot, so Little Mistakes should go on for a good while. :)**

**Please read and revieww.**

**Thankssssssss.**

**Fierce and Love,**

**Morgann **

* * *

Kace pulled a soft pink onesie over the squirming baby form, silently humming a chilling lullaby.

She'd been doing the best she could to keep every emotion inside her, avoiding all of Kendall's comments in the confinements of the hotel room. They'd been alternating with caring for Fallon, not exchanging words at all. It was an awkward tension in the room that neither of them knew how to deal with, nor did they want to. It seemed more comfortable to coexist without any emotions involved.

Kace had cried her eyes out in the car and Kendall did his best to ignore it. He wasn't getting anywhere in breaking down her wall, so he just stopped trying. All that mattered to him at the moment was Fallon being under his supervision. His issues with Kace would be solved when they got solved, there was no use in trying to fix what Kace obviously didn't want to fix.

Kendall stood from his seated position on the bed and grabbed his keys, slipping it into his back pocket before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Kace's weak voice stopped him in his tracks, slowly breaking his heart. "Um, I'm going to Logan's. I haven't seen him since he got released from the hospital."Kendall was still withholding the news of Big Time Rush from Kace. It was too much to deal with in the midst of all the drama. Plus, he wanted to let her know when they both were on better terms. "Oh, okay. Are you gonna say goodbye to Fallon?"Kace replied, watching Kendall nervously turn around and make his way back to the bed where his daughter lay. He set his lips on Fallon's soft forehead staring down in the alike orbs on his daughter. "I love you, bud."Kendall whispered, kissing Fallon one more time before turning and leaving the hotel room.

* * *

"KENDALL!"

Kendall prepared himself for Logan eagerly jumping into his arms, given the fact that he hadn't seen his best friend in 3 weeks being in the hospital. "Hey Logan, good to see you're no longer injured."Kendall smiled, letting his friend down to his feet. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever Schmidt. Just get your ass in here."Logan jerked the blonde into his home, Kendall taking in the familiar surroundings he hadn't seen in forever.

James and Carlos sat in the living room studying the white scripts with a severe intent. James was born for the big screen, being the 'pretty boy' in the group. He had always had a thing for being in the spotlight and playing a role other than himself, it was like second nature to him.

Carlos was usually just interested on doing things on a whim, much like how his character on the show was described as. None of the guys really expected Carlos to say yes, but when he knew his boys were on board, it seemed like the right thing to do. Plus Carlos was the least skilled in the women department, being a TV/Music star could only help boost his chances.

Logan... Well, Logan was the smart one of the group, Kendall wasn't exactly sure as to why he had agreed to the Nickelodeon show. Maybe it seemed to be a bonding experience for the boy, plus none of them really had solid plans after high school. He wanted to be a doctor, but his parents didn't have the money to put him through Harvard. It could also very well be a way to save money for himself.

Kendall saw it as another oppurtunity to support his family. Wealth was certain with an acting and music career and with a set trust fund already, Kace and Kendall would have money in abundance. It also gave them a better circumstance to raise Fallon under. His mom had taught him to be a man and step up to the occasion of taking care of his family, he wasn't going to skip out like his dad did on him. It wouldn't be fair.

"Hey it's Daddy Schmidt! Come on, we're running lines."Carlos gestured him over to the spot in between him and James, Kendall unrolling the peices of paper in his hands and scrolling through the scene they were in.

Before they got started, he had to get advice from the three people he trusted the most in the world, the three people that were sure to stick by him no matter the circumstance.

"I haven't told Kace yet."

The room got so quiet a pin could be heard if dropped. The boys all stared at Kendall with troubled expressions, all wondering if he was actually telling the truth. "Dude, are you serious?"James sneered, Kendall simply shrugging his shoulders. "That's your daughter's mother, don't you think she deserves to know?"Carlos continued, prying off of James's statement. "Of course I do, she's just dealing with too much right now. I mean, her parents are psycho, her daughter was almost taken away from her, and she's severly depressed. I don't wanna burden her by putting this on her shoulders!"Kendall defended, the guys just scoffing. "Nah man, now she's gonna be more pissed you kept this from her."Logan explained, a smirk playing on his lips. "Logan's right dude. Girls hate it when you keep stuff from them. You're screwed."James laughed, the other two joining at Kendall's expense.

Little did they know, they were right.

He was screwed.

* * *

Kace rocked Fallon in her tight arms, flipping through her chemistry textbook and trying desperately to get some actual work done. The stress of her family was scarily weighing down her to the point of no return. She thought Kendall could help her in some way, make her feel on top of the world as everything around her was turning into hell, but he turned on her, made her feel worse than she already did.

That was the last thing she needed from the guy she loved and in an attempt to avoid that happening again, she ignored the situation completely. Less talking meant less encounters with a demeaning situation, and Kace was fine with that. She longed to go back to how things were before, all three living their happy ever after, but it wasn't an option anymore, that Kace was not fine with. She was forced to deal with things she shouldn't have been having to deal with and she hated it with a severe passion.

Kace shut the textbook as she finished her work and slid the book off of her bed as she settled into the hotel bed's headboard while she stared down at Fallon. The little girl was sleeping, plump lips slight parted and soft eyelids sheilding the bottle green orbs that all-too-well resembled her fathers. The girl seemed to at peace because she wasn't aware with exactly what was going on. It made Kace smile at the fact, knowing that the child was still innocent. She still needed Kace.

She still loved Kace.

And that was all Kace needed.

Her head snapped up to the doorway as the sound of it being opened rang through the room. A familiar tall blonde stood there with a sad expression, holding something white in his hands. "What?"Kace quickly asked, worried as to what was happening. "I've got something to tell you..." Kace quickly feared the worst as the words left her counterparts mouth, her heart beginning to race and Fallon beginning to squirm. Kendall simply shut the door and slipped into the bed next to Kace. He took Fallon away from her grasp and rocked her back to sleep with ease deeply exhaling before he continued.

"I've got a chance to be on a TV show and have a music career on Nickelodeon with the guys."

Kace rolled her eyes as she realized the situation was not as near as important as she thought. "Good for you Kendall."She hissed slipping under the covers and turning her back to Kendall. "The only reason I'm doing this is to support us, you know."He quickly defended, eyes burning holes into Kace's back. "Well then do that Kendall. I don't control what you do."Kace's voice cracked, but she refused to cry. "What is your problem? Aren't you happy that I'm taking a job that'll make us succesful?"Kendall rebuttled, Kace scoffing to the wall. "No, Kendall. That's not what I'm worried about at all. We're not okay."Kace simply said cuddling closer to the covers. Now Kendall knew.

_They weren't okay._


	26. One Step Forward

**I am obsessed with Steve Wilkos and Dr. Phil.**

**Sorry, I've been watching both of those shows like a crazy freak... I mean it's genius.**

**I get ideas for chapters this way, so you should be thanking these peeps.**

**But seriously, genius.**

**I hope you guys like this chapterrrrr. I worked on it as best as I could... I'm actually watching Steve Wilkos at the moment.**

**Sorry this took so freaking long! School just started and I've been adjusting... Story will get better.**

**And the Leader is currently on Hiatus since I have no idea what I'm doing next. I give that hiatus two months.. Sowwy. **

**Fierce and Love,**

**Morgan **

* * *

Kendall was always good at fixing things.

And given the situation, he could only hope he still had his gift. It was just another day atschool, both pretty much avoiding each other. Kathy was taking care of Fallon while the two were catching up on work, school was coming to a close and the two of them were preparing to graduate. But that was all at the back of Kendall's mind.

He was intent on fixing his relationship with Kace as best as he could, for the sake of Fallon and for the sake of his broken heart.

He had dressed fairly nice in the morning, a loose blue shirt, dark skinny blue jeans, and black Vans, preparing for exactly what he had planned. He had also noted what Kace would be wearing, a loose british flag t-shirt, white shorts, navy Converse, with her hair in its natural loose curls. He had planned the night down to a T and it was all coming as a surprise to Kace. He spotted her in the hall during the passing period, slowly jogging over to her. "Hey, are you doing anything after school today?"Kendall slyly asked, Kace inching back from him. "Um, nothing."She answered nervously twiddling her thumbs. It was a habit she had recently taking up, giving her an excuse not to look Kendall in the eye. "Good, cause we're hanging out."Kendall smirked, quickly slipping past Kace before she could include her input and heading off to his next class.

Now, he could only hope the picnic would work.

* * *

Kace slipped into her Psychology class, quickly finding her seat next to Addison. She smiled at the brunette, glad to have someone to talk to after having everything trapped inside of her. "Hey Addie."She sweetly said, noticing the girl ignoring her presence. "I'm not interested in talking to you."Addison remarked, keeping her eyes locked in the front of the room.

Kace had every right to be surprised. Her best friend was ignoring her, reacting rudely to her presence. Kace wasn't exactly sure what she had since she had been detached from her teenage world recently, but she didn't think she deserved being shunned by the one person she trusted the most. "What'd I do, Addie?"Kace inquired, hurt clear in his voice. Addie turned her dark green eyes to Kace's brown ones, her attitude showing how much she didn't want to converse with the blonde.

"You weren't there when I needed you the most, Kace. So I'm sorry if I don't wanna talk to a bitch."

Kace was taken aback by the brunette's words. Addie obviously had no idea what she had been dealing with in the last few days but it still gave her no right to talk to Kace like that. Her problems were trivial compared to Kace.

"Excuse me, I don't think you just had a baby. I've been dealing with way more important shit than Carlos cheating on you with some skank."

"Oh please Kace, I'm so sorry that you were a whore and slept with a guy you just met. That's not a fucking excuse."

The two hadn't noticed the rest of the classes eyes on them, teacher not having come in yet.

"You're right Addie, I am a whore. But you obviously aren't since Carlos had to get someone else to put out for him since you wouldn't."

Addie's hand met Kace's face with a sharp slapping sound, the class laughing and egging on the encounter between two ex-friends. It was too much for Kace to deal with, plus she wasn't in the mood to fight with anybody. She grabbed her messenger bag and stormed out, ignoring the stares and looks from the her classmates. She needed to get out of there. And if everything else in her life was normal, Kendall would've been the one she ran too, but he wasn't an option at the time.

Honestly, Kace was running out of options.

* * *

Kendall leaned his body weight on the hood of his Jaguar, awaiting Kace's departure from the school's doors. He hadn't seen her for the last two periods of the day, hoping that she wasn't skipping out on his plans. He waved goodbye to his 3 buddies across the parking lot as Kace finally made her way out of the school.

"Hey!"He yelled giddily, Kace slowly trotting over to him. "Why are you doing this Kendall?"Were the first words out of Kace's mouth, her body language awkward and reluctant. "Because I'm trying to be a good person. Now, can you get in the car and let me be that?"Kendall sweetly pleaded, motioning towards the passenger door of his car. Kace's face grew a tiny bit happier that Kendall had been making an effort to make things better, but the emotion quickly went away when she realized Kendall didn't even know what he had done wrong in the first place. "Well, how long is it gonna take? I don't want to leave Fallon with your mom for too long."Kace explained giving in and sliding into the passenger's seat.

"We should be home before 7:00."Kendall smiled as he made note of the current time, 4:15, and quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

The two drove in silence, Kendall keeping a hopeful smile on his face as he cruised while Kace kept eyeing the empty hot pink carseat accenting the black leather of Kendall's car. She wished she had Fallon there as some sort of distraction, a way to delay any sort of communication with Kendall. She didn't know why she was so afraid of talking, she was just in fear that Kendall would snap again and make her feel the way she did just a couple nights ago. She had never felt more alone and neglected than that night, when the man she loved turned on her in a matter of seconds. It was a horrible feeling and she'd do anything in her power to avoid having it again.

Kendall, on the other hand, was intent on making things right. It wasn't fair for Fallon to spend the first few weeks of her life in a household filled with tension and stress, he had read it affected how the child grew up and that was the last thing Kendall wanted. Plus, Kace meant the world to Kendall. She was the only girl that made him feel like he was doing something with his life other than sleeping with multiple girls on a daily basis. Kace had given him the greatest gift he could ever ask for, his gorgeous daughter, plus he now knew what love really was. And he'd be damned if he let that slip away because of one silly mistake he wasn't even sure of.

He pulled off to an empty park/playground and parked, quickly getting out to open the door for Kace. Kace slightly smiled at Kendall as the two made their way to a premade picnic, complete with one of Fallon's blankets and a picnic basket. Kendall allowed her to sit down next to him before dishing out the basket's food contents to her. Her expression stayed the same as she took a bite to his handmade sandwiches that he knew to be her favorite.

"How was your day?"He awkwardly started, adjusting himself on the blanket.

Kace stared out into the vast Los Angeles sky, watching the clouds with a severe intent before answering.

"It could've been better. I'm way behind on all my classes, Addie hates me, and I miss Fallon."

"I'm sorry."Kendall simply said. Kace turned her head down to the larger blonde who had a small smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because that's the most you've told me about yourself in like a week."

It was Kace's turn to smile, figuring that maybe Kendall was right. She didn't have to be so reserved.

"So are we fixed?"Kendall asked, optimism turned on high.

"No, Kendall. You can't just take me on a picnic and expect everything to be alright."Kace argued, still searching the empty park for something to keep her eyes occupied.

"...But did it help?"His optimism hadn't worn off yet.

**"One step forward."**


End file.
